Bond For Life
by CristinaLee
Summary: A story following the life of Eric Northman and his bonded human lover Luna Corvinus. Eric Northman/OFC. Eric/Godric Godric/OFC True Blood. Alexander Skarsgard.
1. One

Eric grabbed Luna by the arm as she tried to run by, slammed her to the wall and brought his hand across her butt. With Eric's Vampire strength, the sound of the bones in Luna's hip breaking echoed off the bed room walls along with her scream and Eric winced feeling her agony through their Vampire/Human blood bond. Releasing his fangs and biting into his wrist, he fed her his blood relieving her pain and healing her injuries instantly. Eric scooped Luna up into his massive arms and carried her back to bed.

"Enough playing, Luna." he told her, laying her down on the bed.

"Oh come on, Eric." Luna smiled, mischievously. "Little while longer?" she pouted.

"No." Eric said simply.

Pouting in anger, Luna tackled him to no avail. A vampire, specifically a 1,000 year old Vampire like Eric, was completely unfazed by the move. It was more like running into a brick wall strapped to a space shuttle. Eric pushed her back to the bed and held her down with one hand to the chest, Luna was completely trapped now, like she would be under a mountain.

"Behave, little one." Eric whispered, leaning down and kissing her. Luna giggled running her fingers through his hair, making Eric roll his eyes as she messed it up. "Have you been eating pixie sticks again, Luna?" he asked, watching the girl squirm with pent up energy. "Or did Ginger give you monster again while I was out?"

Luna was thrown into a strong fit of giggles. As serious as Eric was trying to be, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face listening to her. "She gave me both." Luna laughed. "At the same time." Eric dropped his head, shaking it.

"I've told that girl a thousand times not to do that." He sighed. "Okay." he let up his hand off her chest a fraction. "You wanna play a game, _my_ little one?"

"Please?" Luna squeaked, her laughing subsided sense through their bond that Eric had become dangerously serious. No doubt angered by the fact that the waitress at his club, Ginger, had given her Monster, three to be right, but Luna wasn't about tell him that and risk the 'game' being worse than it was going to be to start with. When Eric asked her if she wanted to 'play a game' it usually meant her punishment for upsetting or breaking the highly strict rules he had set for her, she was his human after all. Most of the time though her punishment was because she had both upset and broke a rule, or five. She had no choice but to comply. If she didn't she wouldn't have the chance to run around Eric's enormous house before he actually got down to punishing her.

Eric smiled wickedly at her, "Let's play 'lights out'." he whispered in a sinister voice.

Luna gulped, she hated that game. 'Lights out' was exactly as it sounded, Eric turned off all the lights in the house, locked all the doors and windows going outside and the door to the basement, where Luna was strictly under penalty of death not allowed down there. Darkness, true darkness that Eric's house accomplished, where you couldn't see your own hand even if it was touching your face, wasn't an issue to Eric. Vampires could see in the dark better than a person in the mid day sun. But to a human like Luna, ha! She didn't stand a chance. But lucky for her that after countless times of running from him to prolong punishment and wandering around the house when she was bored, Luna knew the house pretty freaking well.

Eric moved his hand from Luna's chest, but she didn't move a muscle. Getting up Eric set to the task of turning all the lights off and locking the house down. When he came back, which wasn't maybe 3minutes altogether, Luna was in the exact position he had left her in. "Why can't you behave like this all the time." he asked running his hand up her shine, over her thigh and hip, rubbing her belly lightly before holding her chin between his thumb and index. "You know I don't like it when your super overly hyper like this. You get careless, which sets me off to hurt you a lot more than should be. But I'll give you points for not doing it in public." he told her, moving his hand. Going over and turning the bedroom off, the last light on in the house. Luna whimpered fearfully, she was deeply afraid of the dark, her only safety in it was Eric, but not at the moment he wasn't, he was her nightmare in the dark.

"I'll give you til the count of 20." He told her from somewhere in the room, least she thought he was. "One..." Luna shot up and was out the door before he finished saying the number.


	2. Two

"Luna." Eric called to the teenager, as he walked through the foyer and into the living room. He had finished counting to 20, an hour ago and had to give it to her, she was getting incredibly good at hiding from him. But being the only thing in the house with a heart beat and that breathed, she was easy to spot in a room. Hearing her 17 year old heart pounding in the living room behind the couch, Eric stopping in front of it, a smile on his face.

"Do you give up or do you want to keep running?" he asked her.

"Run." her voice came from behind the piece of furniture.

"Okay." Eric nodded, respectful of her choice. "Run then, You have until 5 and I come for you again." he told her and she hopped over the couch, past him and out of the living room, almost hitting a wall. "O..." Luna's scream alerted Eric and he flashed with Vampire speed to where she was in the foyer.

"Luna," he called then paused. "Godric, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York working." Eric asked flicking on the foyer light. Luna was sitting on the floor, where she fell running into Godric as he came in.

"I was," Godric answered, helping Luna up. "I finished early and decided to come see you. Am I interrupting something, my Child?" he asked Eric.

"We're playing 'Light's out'." Eric told his Maker.

Godric smiled at Luna, "What did we do this time, Luna?"

"I didn't do anything." Luna replied, cocky.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, "Ginger gave her monster and Pixie sticks. I'm running the energy out of her before I punish her for what she made me do." he informed him.

"And what did he do to you?" Godric asked her.

"I..."

"I asked her, Eric." Godric said to his Child softly.

"Throw me against a wall, smacked me on the butt." Luna told him, crossing her arms, shifting her weight to one hip and eying Eric menacingly. "Broke my hip and everything."

"Eric!" Godric snapped.

"She was off the wall hyper, Godric." Eric defended himself. "You know how she gets. Last time she had all that sugar, she was convinced that if she jumped off the stair landing on the second floor and hit this floor she'd survive because my blood made her invincible. It took both of us 2 hours to convince her otherwise and even then if it wasn't for my speed she would have fell."

Godric nodded agreeing with him, which only infuriated Luna to no end possible. "Ah!" She yelled stomping upstairs.

Having enough of her outbursts, Eric caught her half way upstairs and took her back to their bedroom, Godric following quietly. Eric set her down on her feet, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her over his lap. Luna squirmed vigorously to get out of his grasp.

"Var stilla. Var tyst." He barked at her in their native tongue, pulling her pjs and underwear down to her knees. (_Be still. Be quiet._)

Luna went limp in his lap, giving up the fight. Godric sat in the seat set against the wall across from the edge of the bed, to watch.

"See, she's always so obedient when she's not hyper." Eric said, caressing the back of her thigh, raising goosebumps all across her body.

"Sugar, like alcohol, makes humans do funny things." Godric said, pulling his legs into the chair and against his chest. Making the 17 year old looking, 2,000 year old tattooed Vampire look even younger.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Luna snapped picking her head up.

Eric brought his hand down on her bare butt, not like he had early. But hard enough for Luna to bite her lip to be quiet. "We'll talk about you like you're not here all we want." he told her, bringing his hand down again. Luna bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood, and squeezed her eyes shut to fight back tears as her punishment continued.

When Eric was done, he pulled her up and laid her on her back on the bed. She laid there starring up at the ceiling, wet hiccups jerking her body. Eric stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at her, conflict all over his pale face. Grabbing her ankle, he pulled her easily to him. Letting her legs hang off the bed at the knees, Eric dropped to his knees. Godric got up from the chair and sat beside Luna on the bed. Both of them, bit into her bare thighs, making her arch her back in pain. Godric only took a few mouthfuls, but Eric drank her to delirium. She was totally dazed and out of it, by the time he stopped. Must too weak to support herself, let alone thing unclearly, Eric picked Luna up and carried her into their master bathroom, where he had a hot tub of water waiting for her.

Easing her into the tub, Eric got in with her, to make she didn't decide to go under the water. Supporting her in the water with his body, Eric grabbed a wash cloth, wet and soaped it up and began to bathe Luna. When she was clean, he let her gulp down large mouthfuls of his blood to heal and refresh her from the ordeal, then just sat in the tub with her face buried in his shoulder, half asleep and half awake.

"Eric?" Luna mumbled to him.

"Yes, Luna?" Eric replied looking down at her from the corners of his blue eyes.

"Why do you love me?"

Her question dumbfounded Eric. She had never asked him that question before, out of all the Billions of questions she'd ask him in just one day, Luna had never questioned his love for her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Luna sighed, bringing her hand up out of the water to draw lazy patterns on his broad chest. "Never mind." she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied, sounding intently bored. Though it could have been her being tired from being up all night and crashing off all the damn sugar Ginger gave her. So, draining the tub and wrapping Luna up in a big fluffy towel, Eric ushered her into bed. Godric had left by now to his guestroom on the third floor. So, he tucked Luna in securely, then laid behind her and a feeling of deep obligation washed over him.

"Luna, you do know I love you more than anything else in the Universe, right?" he asked her. "I want you to know that I do, in case I haven't properly communicated that to you in the right ways, like I should and hopefully have."

"I know, Eric." She said snuggled against his cool chest. "You do a perfect job of letting me know it as well. I never had a doubt that you didn't." Eric smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Good." he whispered. "That's good."


	3. Three

Eric sat in his office in Fangtasia looking over the monthly reports, his most hated thing about owning his own Vampire bar and club, but it had to be done. He looked up as the door opened and Luna walked in, with a smile on her face. Eric set the reports down and sat back in his big black leather chair.

"What did you do?" he asked, as she sat astride in his lap, her hands braced against his shoulders.

"Nothing." She replied, kissing him. Eric moaned, gripping her hips and kissing her back.

"Mmm, you definitely did something." he said against her lips. "What was it?" Luna sat back in his lap, pouting.

"I swear, on the blood pumping in my veins, that I didn't do anything, Eric." But the glitter in her eyes and wall she had up between their bond, told the Viking otherwise. He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a 'spill' look.

"I have to leave." she told him, bluntly. A habit she picked up from Eric's Child, Pam, no doubt. Much to Eric's shock the two had become incredibly close friends.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked back, just as blunt as his thumbs rubbed her hips.

"Home." She told him. "It's Christmas break for the exchange students and unknown to me until 10minutes ago, my parents sent me a plane ticket back to Stockholm for spend it with them." The pout got deeper. Both she and Eric had been planning to spend their first Christmas together in New York. Going there was one of the many gifts Eric planned on giving her because he knew she had always wanted to go to New York and see all the Christmas lights and to be there when the ball dropped in Time Square on New Year's. But now it seemed like that was all foiled.

"But you told your parents weeks ago that you didn't want to come home for Christmas break." He replied, bringing one hand up to rub her pouted bottom lip. "Didn't you?"

"I told them every time I talked them on the phone, in texts and email. I even told them when we Skyped last week." Luna exclaimed. "But they never listen to me. Haven't since I left, especially since I started staying with you." Luna had left her host family that were housing her as she went to school in the U.S to stay with Eric. Eric had glamored them into thinking that the program had shifted kids to other homes to give them different feels for American life and he and Pam were Luna's new host parents in Shreveport and Luna told her parents that she didn't get along with her first host family so she asked for a transfer to a new family and in case her Parents decided to call Luna's main high school in Stockholm to ask if it was true, Eric had another Swedish Vampire that he trusted to glamor the Host Family coordinator into thinking that Luna was telling the truth. Her parents still had their suspicions. All this so the girl could be with him when she wasn't at her Exchange school instead of being there, her host family house in Jonesboro and having to make endless excuses to them about why she was always going to Shreveport and on the phone at crazy hours of the night, most of them were that she was doing a report on a museum in Shreveport and that the timezones between Sweden and Louisiana were night and day, not a lie if she was actually call to Sweden and if they ever check her cell phone and the area code of the most calls made and received they would have found out otherwise. But they didn't because they trusted the girl, that up until never lied about her whereabouts or her actions.

Eric ran his fingers through his short gelled back blond hair, "Well, if they already bought the ticket and sent it then you have to go home for Christmas." he told her.

"But Eric, we're suppose to spend Christmas together. It's our first and we've been planning it for 2 months." Luna whined.

"I know that, Luna. I know that. But, they're family and they haven't seen you in almost a year. They need to see you more than I do. I'll have you before you leave and after you come back, they'll have you for what? A week." Eric explained to her, a tender expression on his face.

"Two." Luna mumbled, dropping her eyes. "But, I don't want to be away with you. I hate being away from you, especially that far away." Eric frowned, pressing his lips together and pulling her against his chest.

"You won't hate it as much as you use too, Månen." he told her, rubbing her back. (_Moon_) "You've had enough of my blood now that you won't miss me no matter the distance."

"What's your blood have to do with this?" Luna groaned.

"The reason you missed me so much when we first started dating was because my blood pulled you too me like a magnet to metal. But now that you've had a rather large amount of my blood and I've claimed you as my human, we're part of each other and you hold a part of me with you that will keep you sated long enough for those 2 weeks that you won't be bothered with those feelings. Well, bond wise. I know mentally you'll be going mad without me. An issue I've created in keeping you at my side at all times." He clarified to her. Luna sighed in protest and defeat, making Eric chuckle. "I'll call you every night at 3am and I want you in bed 9pm, understood? You need to rest to start with, with being up all day with school and studying, then up all night with me. You need more than 2 or 3 hours of sleep. My blood can't keep you from dropping in exhaustion forever."

"I know." Luna answered. "And I will."

Eric smiled, lifting her head and kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Det är min snäll liten människa." (_That's my good little human._) Luna rolled her eyes at him, making him grin more. "When do you leave?" he asked.

"Two days before Christmas." she answered.

"Okay, so we have 3 days before you go." Eric nodded, a wrinkle in his eyes. "I'll let you open one present, now and one the day you leave. Deal?" he said, holding his hand to her. Grinning, she shook his hand. "Okay, Small, Medium or big?" he asked, setting her on the edge of his desk. Luna chewed on her lip.

"Medium." she decided.

Eric nodded and went into the bottom desk in his desk and pulled out a medium-ish sized box and gave it too her. "And no there isn't anymore of your presents here, so don't go looking for them." he warned her sitting back in his chair as she ripped open the present. Opening the black box, Luna's eyes went wide and sparkled with surprise and delight, taking out a necklace. A Viking protection talisman to be right, it was a circular object was a plus sign in the middle of the circle and on the front and back surfaces were ancient Viking cravings and runes. It was a bit heavy on the thick leather braided chain as Luna laid the symbol in her hand, fascinated by it.

"It's very real and even older, Luna. Please, for the love of Odin, don't lose it. There's only that one and two others in existence and one of the other two is buried somewhere in Norway with Ivar the Boneless and the other one as far as I and many others know is lost. So, you're holding the only one in the world that's in someone's hands. Be careful with it." He filled her in, as she put it around her neck. Launching herself into Eric's arms she hugged him as tight as she possible could.

"Thank you, Eric. I love it." she told him.

"I'm glad." Eric replied hugging her back.


	4. Four

Luna sat on her last plane taking her home to Stockholm, stroking the Protection Talisman under her thermal long sleeve as she watched a movie off her new Kindle Fire, the present Eric had given her before she left that night. She felt the slight pull of their bond that was telling her to go back to Eric. It was an odd feeling that she never got use too because when she started to feel it she was back by his side. It was the bond of blood, and ownership on Eric's part, that told her that she belonged with him and to him. Though now it wasn't as strong as it was before. But it still gave an annoying, itchy tingle that crawled all over her body. A smile crossed her face, as her body relaxed feeling Eric send love and comfort to her through the bond.

"_Please fasten your seat belt. We will be landing in __Stockholm Arlanda __Airport in just a few minutes._" A flight attendant announced over the intercom.

Luna shut off her Kindle and put it away in her backpack, fastening her seat belt, she waited for all hell to break loose when she got off the plane and met up with her family.

Getting off the plane, putting her heavy coat on and strapping her backpack on. She found her mother and father, with 2 of her 5 older brothers, her twin brother Bjorn, who had been sent back to Stockholm after being kicked out of the Exchange program for being caught doing drugs and her younger brother Eli. It was strange seeing her mother again out of all of them because she was pregnant again, for the last time Luna hoped. Not counting the one on the way and herself, there was already 7 Corvinus siblings in the family and Luna was the only girl, her father's pride and joy. Luna secretly wandered if she'd still be his pride and joy when and if they ever found out that she wasn't only dating a 1,000 year old Vampire, but he had also claimed her as his human for his and her existence. Wandered which they'd be more pissed at too, the fact that Eric's 983 years older than her, he was a Vampire, that she had let him bite her, drink from her and mark her and had drank from him too or that no matter what they did she'd always belong to Eric and be bound and drawn to him for the rest of her life. She put her money on all the above.

Luna's mother busted out into tears as she pulled Luna to her, making the teen uncomfortable against her swollen belly. "Min lilla flicka." she cried, making Luna's neck wet with tears. (_My little girl_)

"Hej, Mamma." Luna replied, pulling out of her grasp and hugging everyone else. "Hej, Pappa." she smiled, hugging her dad.

"Hej, bebis." her father, Kalle smiled hugging her back. (_Hey, baby_)

"Yo, Luna." Bjorn said, fist bumping her.

"California really rubbed off on you, didn't it?" Luna laughed, fist bumping him back.

"Ya know it." Luna busted out laughing, hearing her twin try to act and talk like a Californian with a Swedish accent.

"Vilken idiot." Luna laughed, letting her own deep Swedish accent out. She hadn't let it out other than the times Eric wanted to go into deep in depth Swedish conversations where she needed it to properly say the annunciations or when he just wanted to hear her accent, which he found as a crazy turn on. (_What an Idiot_)

"Luna." her mother, Kia snapped at her. The twins smiled at each other, then Luna said hi to her second oldest brother, who was ironically named Eric, but with a 'k' and her brother Axel, who was a year and some months older than her, then her little brother Eli.

"Are you happy to be home?" Axel asked her, as they piled into the car to head home.

"Oh yeah." Luna half lied. "I've missed you guys a lot over the last 8 months."

"We've missed you." her father said from the driver's seat, Luna blushed as he said it.

"So, Luna." Kia called from the passenger's seat. Luna knew by the tone of her voice, a major question was coming her way. "Why didn't you like your first host family?" Took all Luna had not to grimace with despair.

"They were just too pushy." Luna lied. "They wanted me to go to church with them every Sunday and when I wasn't around they'd go through my stuff."

"What!" Erik snapped from the back seat.

"Yeah, they heard about Bjorn and were checking to see if I was doing the same stuff." Luna said, not a lie. The Riley's, the host family she stayed with, had found out that Bjorn was in California doing drugs and that he got kicked back to Stockholm for it and started searching her things. It got more deep when she had met Eric in his club after her and her friends had lied their way in, he took interest in her for not having interest in him or any of the other Vampires in his club. In fact she didn't have any interest in being there at all. She wanted to be back at the Riley's studying, not underage clubbing in a Vampire bar in Shreveport, Louisiana. It was when she told her friends that she was gunna go sit in the car and read some of her book assignment for English class and try to finish her math homework she had started on the way there from Jonesboro. She had been in the front seat, the seat laid back as far as it would go reading Mice of men, when Eric knocked on the car window and started up conversation with her. At the moment she first saw him smile and say her name, Luna knew that she was lost to him for the rest of Eternity. She busted her ass to finish all her homework for the week and weekend, just to drive to Fangtasia on the weekends to see him. Then, she'd leave Fridays right after school to go to his house and stay until late Sunday night and drive back to make it on time for school at 8am on that Monday.

Kia went off on Bjorn in Swedish for doing what he did and putting Luna though what she had to deal with at the Riley's do to it. After she finished, the rest of the ride home was quiet. Minus Eli randomly busting out into the Spongebob Squarepants's theme song, which stuck in Luna's head for the next 2 days.

"So, how are your new Host family treating you?" Kalle asked, as they got into the house and settled down. "The...?"

"Northman's." Luna smiled, "They're great, Mr. Northman is actually Swedish. He was born in Öland. He moved to Shreveport for business and that's where he met Mrs. Northman. They're really sweet people, I enjoy living with them."

"More than you're own family?" Her mother sulked.

"Never." Luna defended.

"You're mother knows that, Luna." Kalle smiled assuring to his daughter and wife.

Luna's cell phone alarm went off in her pocket, taking it out and dismissing it, she got up and excused herself. "I'm gunna go to bed. The flight swamped me big time." she said, picking up her backpack, shoving her cell back in her pocket and heading upstairs to her room.

"But it's only 8.30, Luna." Kia called to her from the bottom of the stairs. "And we haven't had dinner."

"I know, but I'm exhausted." Luna called from the hallway to her room. "I ate on the flight too." she added, closing and locking her bedroom door. She sighed looking around at her bedroom. It was nothing like the enormous luxurious room she shared with Eric. Her room here looked like the size of her walk in closet at Eric's place with a bed, black walls, which she had done months before she left on her Exchange program, posters of bands and random wild animals, a flat screen desk top computer, a window that looked over the small lake that was in the private community that her family lived in, a twin bed, topped with a bunch of pillows and her favorite stuffed animal a little cow named Mr. Moo. Smiling seeing her old friend, Luna dropped her bag on the floor by the door, plopped down on her bed and hugged the little cow.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Moo." she said, hugging it tighter. Groaning as her cell went off again, telling her it was 15 minutes after the last time it went off. Luna pulled her pjs out of her bag, turned the lights off and fell asleep holding the talisman in her hand.


	5. Five

Eric sat up in bed on a pile of pillows, grabbing his cell phone off the night stand and dialing speed dial 3, Luna's number. He could sense through their bond that she was asleep and had been for a few hours now. The phone rang and rang and rang, Eric was starting to think she wasn't going to answer before he heard her deep and sleepy Swedish accent come from the other side. He grinned ear to ear hearing it, he hadn't in months, not to the tone it was in.

"Vad?" she whispered, still over half asleep. (_What?_)

"Hej sömnig." Eric smiled. (_Hey sleepy_)

"Eric?" her voice came up a little with sleepy uncertainty.

"Yes, Luna. It's me." he assured her.

Luna was instantly awake with the confirm, "Is it 3 already?" she asked.

"Mmhm." Eric hummed. "How was your flight?" he asked.

"It was good. Better than the drive home and stuff." She replied, rolling onto her back. "My mom gave me the third degree about why I left the Riley's and that I didn't miss the family as much as I should have."

"Probably the pregnancy hormones." Eric replied.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Luna asked, a grin spreading across her face listening to him.

"I'm listening to you." he replied in a husky voice.

"You're not just listening to me, you're touching yourself." she giggled all giddy. "That's not cool, Eric." she whined.

"Oh, I know, sweetie." He moaned. Luna rolled her eyes, feeling Eric let go and let his emotions and feelings wash over to her. What Eric was doing was something Luna would never do to herself, but she loved watching Eric do it to himself and he knew that. "But when I got out of the shower, it was just there and I just happen to be taking care of it by myself because my girl is thousands of miles away." He teased, making Luna blush and put a pillow over her face.

"You're a cruel old Vampire, Eric. Very cruel." She mumbled from the pillow.

"Still love me." Eric grinned.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Very, very much." she smiled, listening him finish up what he was doing. "Feel better?"

"No." Eric replied, cleaning himself up. "I would if you were here, snuggled against me."

"Aw," Luna teased him. "You poor baby, you."

Both of them laughed, then Luna screamed. "What?" Eric demanded.

"Hold on." Luna told him. "What!" Eric heard her call.

"Luna, who are you talking to at 3am?" Kalle asked on the other side of her bedroom door.

"En vän." Luna answered. (_A friend_)

"Do they know what time it is here?" he called, sounding really annoyed.

"No. It's the middle of the day back in Louisiana, Pappa." she replied. She heard him mumble somethings she didn't catch.

"Good night, Luna."

"God natt." Luna said, then waited a few minutes when she was sure he was back in his and her mom's room. "Okay, sorry. I must have woke my dad up laughing or something." she said back to Eric.

"Is he mad?" Eric asked.

"Naw." she sighed. "Its incredibly hard to make my dad mad." she explained.

"Do they know about me?" His voice was careful, as if he didn't want to say it and upset her.

"They know that I'm staying with you. Nothing they didn't already know and if you're implying, if they know that I'm dating my '_host parent_' and that he's biting me and drinking my blood, that's a definite hell fucking no."

"Don't cuss." Eric snapped at her. He hated it when she used dirty language of any sorts.

"Sorry." she apologized. "But no they don't know anything about our relationship and bond." Luna assured him, pulling out and stroking the talisman.

As if he know she touched the talisman, "Have they seen it yet?" he asked. "The talisman."

"No. No one has. It's been under my shirt since Ginger dropped me off at the Airport yesterday morning. It only came out when I was falling asleep alone in my room."

"Playing with it?" Eric smiled.

"Holding it." she corrected him.

"Same thing, when it comes to you, love." he mused.

"Bite me." she deadpanned.

"Soon enough, my vain little human. Soon enough." Eric smiled as they exchanged emotions back and forth through their bond. "Oh, there's a Vampire friend of mine in Sweden, Elander. I'm going to give you his number before we hang up. You are too call him if you are planning to go out at night alone, understood. He's to be with you, when you go out alone and to know where you're going with friends, so he can watch you."

"Why do I need a nanny, Eric. I'm a big girl." Luna groaned.

"Luna, all the Vampires in Stockholm know me and either will know or do know you are mine and a large number of them do not like me for reasons I don't need or want you to know. Though its highly likely that since I have claimed you they won't touch you because they know the consequences if they do. But it doesn't mean there won't be one or two that won't try to get me back by using you against me. I can't and won't have that, so I need to know you're well taken care off, so far out of my reach. You need to tell Elander where you go when you go out and stay with him when you're together. It's for your safety and only for your safety. I know you're a big girl and everything, but I love you too much to lose you or have you walking around Sweden with a target on your back. We'll both sleep better." he told her.

Luna sighed slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, Eric. I'll do as you say and let Elander stalk me and my friends. Me and my buddy Jace planned on going out tomorrow night with some other friends to kinda welcome me back." she spilled it to him.

"Good and don't get into any trouble with them. I've never liked Jace since you told me he made you pour blue dye in your high school pool and ratted you out on it." Eric growled remembering that conversation.

"I promise, Eric. I'll be a little angel." she smiled evilly.

"And remember Elander will report everything you do to me." there was an underlying warning threat in his voice as he said it.

"Locked in my memory vault." She told him, making a locking sound.

"Very good." Eric smiled. "Now, go back to sleep. I'll call you later." he told her.

"Okay." Luna yawned. "Morning, Eric. I love you."

"Good night, Luna. I love you too."


	6. Six

Luna and her group of friends walked around the mall, clutching giant slushees and cookies and laughing at stupid teenage jokes. Every now and then, Luna would look around for Elander, but could never spot the Vampire, not knowing what he looked like didn't help either.

"Luna, who do you keep looking for?" Her friend, Sid asked.

"No one." Luna replied. "Just looking around." she told him.

"Being in America has really changed you." he told her.

Luna frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked as the group sat at a table in the food court.

"You just seem anxious and stuff." Sid told her.

"Yeah, and you have like a weird glow to you. Like your overfull with life." Jace chimed in. Secretly, Luna panicked at they could somehow see that she had been with a Vampire and drank an insane quantity of his 1,000 year old blood. She laughed it off.

"How is someone overfull with life, Jace?" she retorted. "It's not fucking possible."

"Yeah, it is." Jace argued. "It happens when you've lost you're..._you know what_ and it was like the best shit in the world." A few of the friends agreed with nods. "So, who was he? Some sexy as American boy from your Chemistry class."

Luna watched a rather pale, young looking male sit down a couple of tables in front of them, she stared at him and he starred at her, then gave her a nod, touching his nose with a telling smile. _Elander_. Luna thought. "He was in my Biology class and wasn't American. He was something like Puerto Rican or some Latin shit like that." she answered, her eyes unfocused as she continued to stare at Elander. "And it was only my first time, haven't done it since. So, I wouldn't know if it was the best in the world." She lied to them. By the expression on Elander's face, he could hear what they were talking about and approved of how she easily danced around the subject. But Luna couldn't help but think that the way she put it made her sound like how Eric may have said it. It was causal and over intelligent and confident. Her friends seemed to have bought it though.

"Fair enough." Sid said, sucking up the last of his Slushee.

The teens got a large pizza and had gotten a third of the way through it, when Luna got up to use the bathroom. Going down the hall in the food court that led to the public bathroom, someone grabbed her the arm and pulled her in to a door cubby that led into the utility closet.

"The fuck?" Luna snapped shoving the person off her. "Don't touch me, dammit."

"Eric doesn't like it when you use all those cuss words, Luna." Elander said, leaning against the wall of the cubby.

"Yeah, well you could have given a person some more warning before kidnap grabbing them into the cubby of supply closet, Elander." Luna snapped, crossing her arms and looking at him. He was shorter than Eric, about 6 foot, slim build, smooth face and green eyes. He looked about 20, but if he was a trusted Vamp friend of Eric's he had to been a few hundred years old. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To introduce myself too you." He smiled, extending his hand to her. "I'm Elander Larson." They shook hands.

"So, how do you and Eric know each other?" Luna asked, making light.

"We met back in the Finnish war." Elander answered. "And yes I was already a Vampire. Had been since the middle of the Theater war." he added, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well nice meeting you, Elander. If you excuse me I have to use the bathroom and go back to my friends before they think I ditched them." Luna said, walking out of the cubby and into the woman's restroom.

"She definitely has Eric's blood in her." Elander laughed, pulling out his cell and calling Eric to tell him about her so far.

Getting back to the table with her friends, Luna's mood was tilted with boredom and anger for some reason. "Let's go to central and do some shit." she said to them. They all looked at her, got the hint and absorbed her mood within themselves. Getting up, leaving all the trash on the table the teenagers left the mall, took a bus and walked the rest of the way to Stockholm Central park, which they commenced to rip apart and create chaos.

Elander was still on the phone with Eric when he came back out to the food court and saw the table totally empty.

"Eric." Elander whispered.

"_What, E_?" Eric's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Their gone." Elander told him. "Their not in the mall anymore. I lost her, she ditched me and I don't know where she went." The young Vampire started to panic, Eric was going to kill him for loosing his precious teen human lover. Eric growled from the other side.

"_She's walled herself up from me. I can't feel her and I can't sense her location from this far away._" Eric told him. "_Let me hang up and call her. If she doesn't answer my calls I want you to get Marcus and Lucas and find her._" he told Elander, then hung up to call Luna's cell.

Calling Luna's cell, Eric listened to it ring and go to voice mail. Hanging up he called again and listened to it go to voice mail...again. On the fourth time, he left her an angry voice mail, demanding that she answer her phone and tell him where she was at. With their distance, Eric couldn't sense where she was from their bond, he could barely feel her emotions, which were erratic. After the voice message, Eric called Elander back.

"She didn't answer me." He snapped at the Vampire when he answered.

"_Okay, I have Lucas with me now. We'll start looking for her. Any suggestions?_" Elander replied.

"She never talked about any places she liked being at in Stockholm. It was mostly about school, family and friends. Try tracking down a kid named Jace Vikorson. They've been friends since they were two."

Elander nodded, "_Yeah, she was with some guy named Jace. I'll go through the channels and find him._" he told him their plan. "_We'll call you with progress._"

"Good."

"_And, Eric?_"

"What, Elander?"

"_I'm really sorry about this._" he apologized to the elder Vampire.

"It's alright. She's a typical 17 year old teenager, she was bound to defy the rules at some point." Eric assured him.

"_She's not one anymore, Eric. She's a rebellious, digital age 17 year old girl running around Stockholm with an insane amount of 1,000 year old Viking Vampire blood in her. God only knows what you're crazy ass blood in making feel like she can do._" Elander pointed out.

Eric sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking back again to the time when Luna thought she could fly off the second floor landing to the first floor and survive cause of his blood. But she was hyper than too and when she wasn't hopped up on sugar and energy drinks, Luna was very rational about Eric's strong blood in her. "She won't do anything because she has my blood in her. She's a good kid, just hanging with bad kids and being her age." he answered back.

"_Alright, Eric. We'll get her back home safe and sound by sun rise and if not, I'll send Tristan out to find her._"

"Alright." Eric sighed and hung up.

"What's wrong, my Child?" Godric asked coming into Eric's room and crawling into the bed beside him. "You're stressed, I can feel it."

"Luna ditched Elander with her friends and they can't find her." Eric told his Maker, cracking his neck. "I'm worried at the other Vampires there are not going to heed my claim over her and harm her to get back at me." Godric nodded, laying down next to Eric, curling up against his side.

"She's a smart girl, Eric." he told him. "She'll be fine if they do get a hold of her. Which I doubt, the Vampires there are smart enough not to upset you not only because they know what you'll do to them, but because they also know that I don't like it when my Child is unhappy."

Eric smiled at his small Maker and feathered his fingers through his short brown hair, smiling wider hearing Godric purr, something the 2,000 year old Vampire had picked up living in the wild with animals for so long. "I believe you, Godric."


	7. Seven

Luna jumped on the last car in the ally way she and her friends were in, setting off car alarms. The whole ally way was loud with the sound of the alarms and people yelling out their windows at the teenagers. Sid and Jace yelled back at them with cuss words and threats. Luna paused, hopping off the back bumper of the green Saab, she just set off. Her ears twitched to a sound just over the yelling and screaming alarms, a sound she wouldn't have caught without Eric's blood in her, heightening her senses.

"Fuck!" she barked, pulling on Sid and Jace's jackets. "Run! Someone called the cops." she said, then took off up the ally way. The group followed, hopping a chain link fence that blocked the other end, getting cut by the razor wire as they made it to the top and over, down to the other side.

"Into the park, hurry. We can hide in the woods." Jace called, directing them into their original destination, Central Stockholm Park.

They ran past the iron gates of the park and scattered into the woods beyond. Luna and Jace slide down a drainage ditch and hid deep in the drain pipe, panting as quietly as they could as they watched the opening of the pipe. Their breathing evened out and they relax in the pipe, still not ready to come out yet. Stockholm police was unfaltering and determined people when it came too breaking down on out of control, raving Teenagers in their city.

"How did you know they were coming, Luna?" Jace asked after a while.

"I heard them, you idiot. They had their sirens on. If you and Sid weren't busy telling that old lady that you guy's were gunna strap her dead husband's ashes to her fucking air tank and set it off rocketing into space you would have heard them coming too." Luna defended, digging out her cell phone that kept buzzing in her pocket for attention. She saw her 4 missed calls and one voice mail from Eric. Flipping her cell closed, deciding that she'd listen to his message when Jace wasn't around was the best choice. But that didn't seem to keep him seeing the missed calls from Eric.

"Who's Eric?" Jace asked.

"A friend I made in Louisiana." Luna told him, shoving her cell back into her pocket and crawling back to the opening of her pipe. She peeked out and ducked back in as a cop's search light flashed over the front of the pipe. "My parents are going to be pissed." Luna said going back to Jace.

"I don't you stay with me til it blows over." Jace suggested. "My mom is in Gothenburg for a week, so she won't question."

"You're mom doesn't question even when she's home, dude and I don't blame her half the time." Luna deadpanned.

Jace laughed at gave her a gentle shove, "Go to hell." he said.

"I'm in hell. I'm in a god damn drainage pipe with you, hiding from the damn cops. It doesn't get much more like hell than this." she laughed back.

"That's true. Could be worse though." Jace said looking around the pipe. "Could smell." Luna nodded agreeing with him on that.

Getting the all clear from Sid in a text that Jace got. He and Luna crawled back out of the pipe and met up with the rest of the group in the center of the park. Sid and his brother Henrik had leaves in their hair and dirt all over their clothes from hiding in a pile of leaves and Ashley was wet from where he jumped in the pond thinking the cops had found him and it was just a pair of joggers. Luna and Jace hand mud on their knees and hands from sitting in the pipes. After meeting up, they decided that it be best to go home, sunrise was in an hour and parents were liable to be pissed with them being out so late. Giving hugs, the teens split up once again and headed home. On the walk to Jace's, Luna called her parents to tell them that she was alright and was gunna spend the night at Jace's. They were fine with it and told her to call them when she got up to let them know when she was coming home. She completely forgot to call Eric or too listen to his message, when she got to Jace's house she crashed the second her face hit the couch cushion.

When Luna woke up again it was the next night and Jace was out cold on the floor next to her, groggy from the over sleep, she pulled her cell out and checked the time. It was 2am and she had a missed call from her dad. Instead of calling him, she sent him a text that she was fine, still at Jace's and probably be back hopefully by dinner time the coming night. Dropping the cell back to the cushion next to her head, Luna fell back to sleep for awhile. Waking up again at 10 to Jace jumping on the couch above her, she pushed him off.

"Jerk!" She snapped, sitting up and fixing her hair.

Jace laughed from the kitchen, "Love you too." he called, coming back out with two bowls of Peanut butter Captain Crunch. "Here." he said handing her a bowl and dropping next to her, turning on the TV to Cartoon Network. Luna watched him munch in his cereal, watching Tom _&_ Jerry, then looked at the living room that was more familiar to her than her own living at home or Eric's. She felt the flood of emotions of longing and sorrow for missing this place and the comforts of normality. Picking up the spoonful of cereal and eating it, Luna let herself relax in the old ways before she left and met Eric. It made her smile with happiness.


	8. Eight

Jace and Luna sat laughing at the TV watching a low budget cheesy comedy Swedish film, that Jace had rented months ago and never rented and Luna was starting to see why. Both of them stopped, when both of their cells went off at the same time.

"It's Ash, he wants us to come out to the soccer game at the high school." Jace read the text aloud.

"I can't. I have already been away from home for two days and there's always an after party for the games whether we win or not and that'll leave me 3 or 4 days away from home to recover from the hangover." Luna told him.

"Oh, come on, Kai!" Jace barked getting up. "Live a little. Stop trying to be the good girl that occasionally does something bad. You've only got a few more days here before you go back to the States and you're friends miss you like the wind." Luna frowned.

"Alright." She gave in. "Then I really have to go home." she told him.

"Deal." They shook on it and headed out to the game.

Just like Luna had said after the soccer game and her school losing there was a big party and the soccer captain's house, where there was tons of alcohol. Luna, Sid, Jace, Henrik and Ash got plastered to the wall, stumbling home singing songs in slurred Swedish then falling out all over Jace's living room. Luna and them spent the whole rest of the next day hungover and the next morning and afternoon laying lazily about the house. Luna was laying across the boy's laps as they watched more movies when her pocket buzzed, pulling out she had a text from Eric. It was a simple _Where?_ and nothing more than that. But she caught the meaning. Getting up and pulling her shoes on, she told her friends that her parents wanted her home A-SAP for some reason and had to go. They blow kisses and waved at her like dummies as she headed the door.

Checking the time, it was 6.46pm, Luna caught a bus too the historical part of town and wondered into one of the 24 hour museums in the area. Sitting on a bench in front of an exhibit, Luna answered his text with where she was. Then she waited for whatever was going to happen next. She hadn't answered his calls from four days ago, still hadn't listened to his voice mail and ditched her babysitting stalker Vampire, Elander. He was bound to be pissed at her when they talked again and when she returned to Shreveport. But luckily she had another 10 days before she saw him in person again and he'd hopefully be calmed down by then.

"Luna." A voice called from behind her. Luna turned around and almost passed out.

"Eric, when did you get into Stockholm?" she asked, her heart pounding as he sat next to her, looking up at the exhibit with a smile.

"Impressive, isn't it?" he asked, motioning to the exhibit. It was a Viking ship that took up the whole length of the museum. "A great piece of craftsmanship for the time period. Could sail easily over water and cut through ice like a hot knife through butter." Luna smiled, seeing the pride in Eric's blue eyes as he looked over the ship. "Looks like the real one too." he added.

"Is not real?" Luna frowned, turning to look at the ship herself.

"No." Eric shook his head. "The sides weren't ever that straight, they were more round and the front beams were pointed with a metal cover to protect the wood as we landed on beaches and what not, along with cutting through ice sheets in the water." He explained to her.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier, Eric." Luna said turning back on topic. "When did you get to Sweden?"

Eric sighed, "Yesterday morning." he answered. "Elander, another Vampire, Lucas and Elander's human underling, Tristan have been looking for you ever since you ditched Elander at the mall. Since they couldn't find you and you weren't answering my calls, I decided to come and find you myself." Anger was starting to flare in his eyes, now. "Where have you been, Luna?" he asked.

"With my friends." Luna answered. "We were heading to CSP after ditching Elander, but got in trouble on the way there and had to hide until almost sun up. After that I crashed at Jace's, slept through that day next night, then we went to a soccer game. You know how those are last all day, after the game there was a party, got hungover spent all yesterday sleeping that off and spent most of today laying around with the crew." she spilled it to him.

"You got drunk." Eric looked at her, his face in a stern expression.

"It's not illegal in Sweden for someone my age to drink, Eric. You know that." she said, crossing her arms.

"Still Luna. It's not mature." Eric told her, sliding her a bit closer to him.

"Eric, I'm 17. Mature is a floating word in my dictionary." Luna smiled, resting against his muscular arm. Eric chuckled wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "Have you missed me?" Luna asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you even have to ask?" Eric retorted looking down at her. Luna smiled up at him, nodding. "I missed you incredibly." he told her. "More than anything can say." Luna grinned, snuggling against his side, feeling him wash how much he missed her through their bond. She gave back hers in return. "Let's walk around for a bit, then I'll take you to Cold Stone's. Sound good?" he asked kissing the top of her head again.

"Yeah." Luna nodded, letting Eric pull her up.

They walked around the museum, checking out the exhibits in the three floor building. Luna hopped down the hall in front of Eric, looking at the display of drawings and information cards and plaques on Old Swedish history from medieval times, Viking era and sooner. Luna stopped in front of one of the displays.

"Look, Eric." she called, waving the Viking over to her. Eric wandered over to the display and stood next to Luna. "It's a drawing of the Protection Talisman you gave me." she said, pulling the necklace out from under her shirt and comparing it to the drawing the Museum had. It looked sorta identical, except for a few of the markings. "Can't they get anything right?" Luna asked, looking up at Eric unimpressed, making him laugh lightly.

"You can't expect them too, when they weren't there, Luna. They only have stories and theories to go on." he told her, tucking the Talisman back into her her shirt.

"You think they'd have at least one Vampire on staff that was there to at least edit them." Luna rolled her eyes and moving on.

"What makes you think they don't?" Eric asked, following her.

"Then the Vampire is an idiot." Luna through over her shoulder. Eric roared with laughed at that, realizing that she was indeed picking up parts of his personality in things.

Finishing the walk around the museum, the pair took Eric's rental car to a Cold Stone ice cream shop and waited in line for Luna to get her favorite ice cream, Chocolate fudge with peanut butter chucks. Getting her Ice cream, her and Eric sat down at one of the tables inside so she could eat.

"So, is this to butter me up before you chew me out for defying you?" Luna asked around a spoonful of Ice Cream.

"No, I can't be mad at you for being your age." Eric said watching her eat, it was one of his bizarre fetishes. "But do tell me why you and your friends had to hide for a large part of that night."

"I'd rather not." Luna said, pressing her thumb to the top of her mouth to soothe an on coming Brain freeze.

"Luna." Eric demanded in a soft voice.

"On the way to the park we set off a few car alarms, Sid and Jace threatened some people and the cops were called on us and we ran. As you can see what happens when you jump a fence with Razor wire." she told him showing him the cuts on her arms and legs. Eric grabbed one of her arms, wiped his thumb over one of the cuts and smelled it.

"A few of those are getting infected." he said, wiping his thumb on a napkin. "I'll have to heal those before they get too bad." Luna nodded finishing her Ice Cream.

"Can we go on a walk?" Luna asked. "There's a little city park across the street." she chewed on her lip, hoping he'd say yes. Sensing it in her, even without the bond. So he smiled and nodded.

Tossing her trash away, Luna and Eric crossed the street in to the dim park. Sure that the park was empty, Luna jumped into Eric's arms and kissed him on the lips. Eric smiled holding her against him. They melted into the kiss for a while, before breaking it. They walked hand and hand down the little worn cobble stone path enjoying each others company again. Eric pulled Luna aside to a little park bench near a small pond where the ducks quaked, paddling their way through the water.

"Here," Eric said opening a wound on his wrist and holding it out to her. Luna latched onto the bleeding body part and gulped down the delicious 1,000 year old blood with pleasure and happiness. He became turned on, feeling their bond refresh itself. He growled deep in his chest, his fangs still out. Luna stopped drinking, licking the blood from her lips and watching the cut on his wrist heal instantly. She leaned over, touching her tongue carefully to his fangs and nibbling at his bottom lip.

"Luna?" Someone's unbelieving voice called from not far up the path.

Snapping around Luna saw Jace standing there, his face full of shock at what he just witnessed. "Jace, what are you doing here?" Luna asked standing up.

"I came to get Leigh some Ice cream. What the hell are you doing drinking from a fanger?" Jace asked back, becoming agitated.

"It's not what you think, Jace." Luna tried, but it was too late. Eric had Jace by the throat and off the ground, fangs baring at the Teen boy.

"Eric, please don't hurt him." Luna begged the Viking. "He won't do anything, I swear. Just put him down. Oh god, Please, Eric."

"So, this is your '_friend_'." Jace choked. "A fanger. He the one you lost it to, too?"

"Jace, that's none of your business." Luna barked. "Eric, for the love of Mike, put him down."

"I can't let him go, Luna. He knows to much." Eric told her, looking back at her. "I have to glamor him."

"What!" Luna snapped. "No!"

"Luna, I have too. If I don't he will tell everyone that you're with me. It's either that or kill him and I'd rather not kill him." Eric told her in a firm voice.

"No, Eric. You can't do either. Jace won't tell anyone, will you?" she said looking at Jace with the death glare.

"No, no. I won't, I swear." Jace choked more, his lips turning purple.

"We can't chance, Luna." Eric said looking Jace in the eyes and taking influence over him. "Jace, you are perfectly fine..."

"Eric, stop!" Luna cried.

"Shush." Eric barked at her. "Jace, I'm not going to hurt you, understand? Nod. Good. You're going to continue on to get Leigh her Ice cream and forget this ever happened. Okay?" Eric glamored the boy.

"Okay." Jace nodded, a blank stare in his eyes.

"Very good. You can go now." Eric said dismissing him. Jace walked like a Zombie, passed Luna and headed for Cold Stones.

"How could you do that?" Luna snarled at Eric, her face and eyes wet with tears. "He wouldn't have said a thing to anyone about it and you just totally disregard that and do it anyway."

"Luna, you don't know if he would have told or not and we couldn't take that chance. Not yet anyway." Eric said softly, reaching out to cup her cheek. But Luna stepped back, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me." she barked.

Eric sighed, "Luna, please understand." he said tenderly. "Just come back with me and I'll make it up to you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you, Eric. I want you too leave me alone. I mean that, leave me alone. Don't call me, text me or anything." she growled, turning around and walking away from him.

"Luna, come back. It's starting to snow." Eric called after her. "At least let me take you home." He rolled his eyes shut as she flipped him the middle finger. "She'll come back. Eventually my blood will bring her back to me. If she, herself, didn't first." he assured himself, going back to his rental. He sat in the rental for a few moments, watching Jace inside, before returning to his hotel suite.


	9. Nine

"Any luck?" Godric asked as Eric came back into his suite.

"Yeah, I found her. Then hell broke loose." Eric answered, toeing off his Armani shoes and sitting down on the bed. "One of her friends saw us and I glamored him, which upset Luna. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Godric nodded, half dozing from his curling up position against the headboard. "It's understandable, since you did glamor her best friend." he told the Viking. "Give her a few days and she'll be fine." An annoyed rumble came from Eric, as he turned to Godric. Grabbing his Marker's ankle, Eric pulled Godric to him.

"I'm bothered." Eric said, picking Godric up like it was a rag doll and taking him into the huge suite bathroom. Godric wiggled happily as Eric set him on the sink counter. "Don't move." The Viking order the Boy Vampire, who folded his hands in his lap and sat obediently. Eric started a bath, and poured in some bubble bath stuff. When the bath was nice and warm, filled with a thick layer of bubbles on top, Eric help Godric into the bathtub, letting him splash in the water like a toddler as he took off his silk long sleeve shirt to reveal a black wife beater underneath. Hanging up his shirt, Eric knelled down next to the tub, holding a wash cloth in his hand.

"Ooo," Godric cooed excited. "A bath from a sexy Vampire Viking."

"Stop splashing." Eric said softly, wetting the cloth and rubbing it across Godric's tattooed shoulders. Godric continued to splash in the soapy water, getting it all over the floor and Eric's striped suit pants. Eric splashed Godric in the face with his free hand. Godric paused, blinking the soap out of his eyes, then slowly turned to Eric, who just chuckled. "Told you to stop, Godric." he mused, re-wetting the cloth and working on one of his arms.

A pout crept over Godric's boyish face as he slumps his shoulders and pouted at the water. "That wasn't nice." he whined, quietly.

"No, what isn't nice is you getting my suit pants all wet and soapy. Now I have to send them out to a dry cleaners." Eric answered, moving to Godric's other arm. "Should make you pay for it." he added in a teasing tone.

"I'll pay for it, Eric." Godric said in a mock sheepish voice.

"Oh, you will." Eric smiled sinisterly. "One way or another." he said rubbing the cloth across Godric's strong chest and then down south. Godric's eyes fluttered and he grabbed the sides of the tub to keep from slipping under the water.

Luna sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen trying to start a paper that her English teacher assigned to the class over the Christmas break. They were suppose to write about their two week vacation, but what was Luna to say. Flow 12 hours to Stockholm, Sweden from Shreveport, Louisiana. Met up with a bunch of her friends while her Vampire boyfriend had one of his Vampire lackeys stalk her while they were out setting off car alarms, hiding in a park drainage pipe waiting for the Stockholm police looked for them. Then spent four days laying on Jace's couch hungover from a big party for a failed soccer game and finally met up with her said Vampire boyfriend for a stroll around a Swedish History Museum, a half pint of Chocolate fudge and peanut butter chunk Ice cream at a local Cold Stones, drank some of his blood, started to get it on with him in the middle of a public city park before her best friend since she was two found them and got glamored into a walking Zombie. Oh yeah! That'll make the best A++ report for English class right after robots take over the world and goldfish run a register at a pet store.

Letting her head hit the desk as she exited out of the word document. The Protection Talisman softly thudding against the wood of her desk. Growling, Luna reach up and unclasped the Talisman and shoved it under all the stuff in the side drawer of the desk. She got a weird tingle from the symbol not resting against her chest anymore. Taking it for not having its weight around her neck anymore, Luna opened her internet browser to check her facebook page. She didn't have any messages or notifications. Just a couple of friend requests from people she met over in the States. Accepting them, she updated her status, _Missed Stockholm more than I realized._ Posting the status and shutting off the computer, Luna got up and laid down on her bed. Falling asleep as the blankets settled around her.


	10. Ten

Luna groaned as her mother called for her to wake up from her locked bedroom door. The light hit Luna in the eyes as she opened at them and looked out her bedroom window. It was snowing like a shook up snow globe. Groaning again and launching her pillow at the door, quieting her Kia instantly. "I'm up! I'm up!" she yelled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She was still getting use to being up all day and asleep all night. After 6months of staying with Eric and only being up long enough in the day to go to school, then up all night had turned its affect on the 17 year old. So was getting back on a human schedule, the first 3days she woke with a thundering headache. But now as the end of her last week approached she had grown use to it again. She hadn't spoken to Eric in anyway in the days they've been apart since the incident. He had tried texting and emailing her several times, but Luna just deleted them and went on with her life. She had dropped out of the Exchange program, so she didn't have to return to Shreveport. When her parents and everyone else asked her why she simply told them that coming back to Sweden for the break had made her miss home more than she thought she would and couldn't bare leaving again. They left her at her word. Ash, Sid, Henrik and Jace were ecstatic to hear that she wasn't leaving again and that she'd be returning to school with them after the break. But Luna was having a hard time being around Jace, knowing that he'd found out about her and Eric and couldn't remember because of what Eric did to him. It made their relationship a bit strained.

"Why have you been acting weird around me, Luna?" Jace asked as they walked to their second week of school back from their break.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, pulling on her gloves.

"We haven't hung out but twice since you got back to Stock. You barely answer any more calls, texts or IMs. When we are together you hardly talk or look at me. What's going on with you?" Jace demanded.

"Nothing, Jace. I just got back from another fucking country where I spent almost a year, I'm getting back into the swing of things back here. I don't mean to be acting weird." She said, grabbing his arm as she slipped on a patch of ice. "I'm sorry if I have been." she told him looking him in the eyes, sincerely.

Jace sighed, "It's alright." he said as they continued onto school.

Getting to school just as the bell rang, Luna and Jace, along with a couple of other kids ran to their first class before the principle caught them and served them with detention for being tardy. The pair slid into their desks as the warning bell sounded marking the official start to the school day. Luna slumped back into her seat as the teacher started to write down the day's agenda and homework assignment. If there was one thing she had learned about American and Swedish schools is that they both were boring ass hell from the minute they started to the moment they ended, the teachers seem to be grown from the same fucking plant just with different languages and principles are from the deepest pit of hell. She leaned the last bit as Principle Rosenberg, who didn't smell like roses, more like dirty and cheap knock off cologne sprayed on a never bathed wet dog and wasn't built like a mountain either. He was built like a overfull diaper in itchy looking three piece wool suit and scuffed up gross brown dress shoes that needed to be shined and dusted. He was the new principle of the school. The one that was there before Luna left, left on retirement, Mr. Molander was the coolest principle the world. He could bring down the law when he needed to, but he always did it in a very respectful and cool manner. Principle Rosenberg or the Dragon as Luna had learned the kids in the school were calling him, was indeed a Dragon, even though that was an unfair insult to Dragons. Rosenberg would nail you with detention or In school suspension for looking at his ugliness the wrong way. So it wasn't Timo's fault that he happen to be challenged to stick 4 extra sour warheads in his mouth, just to make a face as Principle Rosenberg came around the corner to see it.

"Mr. Bensson." Rosenberg barked at Timo, crooking his index finger at him to come over. "Over here please."

Timo looked at his group of friends, Luna included, before walking over to him, the war heads still in his mouth. "Yes, thir?" Timo mumbled around the candies.

"Whatever you have in your mouth spit them out this instant." Rosenberg snapped, his face bright with anger. "Now!" he ordered. Timo instantly spit them out of his mouth and life went into slow-mo for everyone in the hallway as the war heads flow out of Timo's mouth, tumbling into the air and hitting Rosenberg in his pudgy chest. The candies rolled down his white shirt, staining it and falling to the ground at their feet. Life resumed at its normal pace after they settled on floor.

"Oh shit." Henrik whispered from the group.

Rosenberg looked down at his ruined white dress shirt, his face was purple now and the group along with several other students were finding it incredibly hard to hold in their laughter. They were all red faced and biting their lips trying to control themselves.

"Mr. Bensson, it's 3 days detention for you and your childish escapade. Plus a week of ISS for disrespect of a school official." Rosenberg fumed. "Now take your friends and get to class. That goes for the rest of you." he seethed.

The hall came to life, slamming lockers closed and scurrying off to classes. Ash grabbed Timo as they went by him and Rosenberg on their way to 4th period.

"He is a dragon." Luna said to Jace as they went by him.

"Ms. Corvinus." Rosenberg's voice stopped her.

"Fuck." Luna snapped to herself.

The hall was cleared by the time Luna turned to the principle. "Yes, Mr. Rosenberg?" she called, annoyed.

"Is that how you talked to your principle in the U.S?" Rosenberg asked, crossing his flabby arms.

"No, it's not. The principle in Huntington High was smart enough to know that his students didn't make a sour face at him because the student had 4 sour war heads in his mouth and it wasn't directed at him. He also wasn't a wannabe, unsuccessful drill Sergeant that decided since he wouldn't make in the military he'd take out his fairy-ish anger out on his students as a high school principle." Luna retorted, calm faced.

"You're highly insubordinate." Rosenberg growled stepping closer to Luna.

"No, I'm not." Luna replied. "I'm just not afraid of Dragons like you. There's nothing to be scared about, your just a small little man that thinks he can be king of the school cause his high school life was hell and thinks that years later can take it out on kids that weren't even alive yet. So, if you excuse me and even if you don't, I'm going to class." she said, turning to go down to the hall to Chemistry.

Rosenberg grabbed the handle of Luna's backpack to pull her to a stop, but Luna turned around in time to catch him off guard and shove him into the lockers with such force that a couple of the doors on the lockers he hit dented. Luna stood there in utter shock as Rosenberg slid down the lockers and slumped unconscious as a couple of teachers and students came out of classrooms to see what the commotion was.

"Luna, what did you do?" one of the teachers asked.

"He tried to touch me, so I shoved him away. I don't know how all that happened." she told the teacher starting to shake. "Is he okay?" she asked as another teacher checked on the Principle.

"He's unconscious at the moment." he said, checking Rosenberg's pulse. "His heart beat and breathing are fine."

"Luna, why don't you come to the office and sit down with me as we call your parents." the first teacher suggested, trying to put her arm around Luna's shoulder. But Luna took off, running down the hall, out of the front doors of the school and into the snowy streets. Luna ran and sometimes slipped down the street running to one place, where someone could explain to her what she'd just down and how, to the only Vampire hotel in Stockholm.


	11. Eleven

Luna showed her Id to the guards at the door and told them who she was looking for. Sailing pasted them and to the front desk, she asked the guy manning the desk for the room number and she was going for the stairs, the elevator taking too long. Luna ran up the stairs, her wet sneakers making a wet squeaking sound on the concrete steps as she powered up them to the 7th floor. She stood in front of the door for a few moments, catching her breath before she raised her fist and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Luna saw someone she didn't know. Looking around him and into the room, her eyes set on the bed to a man tied spread eagle to the bed and screaming at her for help through his gag. Luna looked up at the man horrified, then Godric came up behind him.

"Who is it, Lu..." Godric stopped seeing Luna's horrified face. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked the frightened girl. "You're suppose to be at school." he said stepping out of the room and towards her. Luna took a step back, thinking she hit a wall until that wall grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She looked up a concerned Eric, before burying her face into his soft sweater. His hands came up and cupped the sides of her face.

"Take her from here, Eric." she heard Godric's voice command him, then she was in Eric's strong arms and being taken away to another suite.

Eric laid down with Luna on top of him and let her sob quietly into his neck as he rubbed her back and hushed her. "It's alright." he told her.

"No, it's not." she sniffed back. "I don't know what I've done, Eric."

"What do mean, you don't know what you've done?" Eric frowned at her.

"I got in a fight with my principle. He went to stop me from leaving and I shoved him into to the lockers." Luna confessed as more tears came. "The lockers dented and I knocked him out. I didn't even think I pushed him that hard. I didn't know I could." Eric took a slow breath closing his eyes.

"Luna, it's a side effect of my blood." he told her. "You're not much stronger than you were, but enough to make a difference."

Luna sat up, "Why didn't you tell me that?" she snapped, wiping her face.

"I didn't think you, of all people, would go and get into a fight." Eric answered, sitting up on his elbows. "You're the most non-physically violent person I know as a human." he told her.

"And what was that Godric was doing?" Luna snapped.

"Don't worry about that, the guy is perfectly willing." Eric told her.

"Willing!" She barked. "He didn't look fucking willing to me when that other guy opened the door and he was yelling for fucking help."

Eric grabbed Luna by the arm and brought her face inches from his face. "Do not raise your voice to me and use that language, understood?" he growled at her. Luna looked into his blue eyes with a rock hard expression on her face.

"Understood, Eric."

"Now, was your principle still breathing, when you ran out?" he asked, relaxing himself.

"Yeah." Luna sulked, sitting down next to Eric.

"Come on, now. Don't do that." he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I hate it when you sulk."

"What if I hurt him worse than I thought, Eric?" she continued to sulk. "What if he dies?"

Eric chuckled softly, "You're not the strong, Luna. I'm more than sure he's just gunna sore when he wakes up." he assured her.

"I'm in deep trouble, now." Luna said dropping her face into her hands. "It's against the law to attack a school official like that. He'll press charges no doubt."

"I won't let that happen to you. If it comes to that, I'll sort is all out." Eric promised. "Luna?" he whispered, frowning as he didn't see the outline of the Talisman under her clothing. "Where's the Talisman I gave you?" he asked.

"At home, in my desk drawer." She mumbled through her fingers. "It's safe there, I promise. My bedroom door is locked and no one will go into my desk." Eric lifted her head, to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. "My parents are at work and my brothers are at school." Eric nodded. "I missed you." Luna added. "I don't want to admit it, but I have." Eric laughed.

"I bet you don't." he roared. "But I missed you too."

Eric wrapped Luna back up into his arms and started kissing her. Luna giggled as they made out and loosing clothing. She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck as they shifted positions. She gasped excited as Eric let out his fangs and bit into her shoulder, she moaned as he drank from her.

"Eric." she groaned, arching her back.

Eric gripped her hips and steadied her wiggling body. He throw his head back, fangs bared to the ceiling as his settled deep into her. Luna licked her lips, reaching out and touching the tips of his razor sharp fangs. She marveled at them, hissing lightly as they pierced the pads of her fingers. Eric smiled down at her, licking the little droplets of blood from her fingers hungrily. The door to Eric's room opened and softly clicked shut, but neither of them turned to look at Godric as he sat on the bed beside them. His baggy gray jeans tented with his own hard on and the tips of his fangs making little dents in his bottom lip. Luna starred at him wandering how they didn't rip his lip open, like they could any other type of skin. He looked back at her in a soft and dreamy expression, making him look her age instead of like a Vampire. Luna hadn't even noticed that Eric had started moving in and out of her, fluidly. Unwrapping one of her arms from around Eric's neck and tilting her head back, Luna brushed the back of her fingers across Godric's soft and smooth cheek until he drew his top lip away from his fangs slightly and let her touch them. Eric looked up and watched Luna explore Godric's fangs, a spark of happiness pinged in his gut as he watched as Godric gently gripped Luna's wrist in his hand and kiss the tips of her fingers, then the palm of her hand. He had never known his Maker to allow any human to touch his fangs like that or to show such a gentle and compassionate gesture before either.

Godric looked at his Child, "Eric, stop." he said softly.

Luna frowned at Godric, then at Eric, who did as Godric told him. Her bottom lip slowly started to turn into a pout, but Eric leaned down and started to delicately nibble on her lip.

"Eric, I said stop." Godric said, gripping Eric's shoulder.

Nodding, Eric stopped nibbling on Luna's lip. "What are we doing, Godric?" he asked looking at his Maker.

"Yeah, What?" Luna chimed in.

"I want you to start over." he said, getting up off the bed. "I want us to all play." Eric nodded understanding what Godric wanted, he slipped out of Luna and stood up at the edge of the bed, between her legs. She looked utterly devastated at him. The expression made Eric happy to know that she missed the contact enough from him to have that look on her face.

"We're going to play now, Luna." He said, leaning over her, his hands bracing him on either side of her arms. A wicked smile crossed his face, "Godric is going to be a good little boy, aren't you, Godric." he looked at Godric, who had turned into this fragile, withdrawn boy before Luna's eyes. That scared the shit out of her. If he could look that way and make her second guess him being a Vampire, she could only imagine what it was like to see him like that and not know it at all.

"Yes, Eric." he nodded, with wide eyes. "I will be."

Eric looked back down at Luna. "Are you going to be a good little girl like Godric, Luna?"

A smile pulled on Luna's face, she understood now. Eric had all the power now and they were to behave for him or else. This was a game she knew she was going to love to play. She nodded at him, "Yeah, I will be." Eric sat back up with a proud smile on his face.

"Good, I'm glad. Godric, lose the clothing." he ordered the boy Vampire. Godric stripped off his jeans and gray long sleeve. Luna was a bit shocked that he didn't have any underwear on, but Eric had said that like shoes, Godric didn't like underwear. It was like his last rebel to entering normal society after years of running around the wild naked. "Go sit with Luna and _no_ touching each other." Eric said going into the bathroom. "Or yourself Godric." he added over his shoulder.

Luna giggled at the comment. "You touch yourself?"

"Don't you?" Godric asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl laying beside him.

"Luna knows better than to do such a thing, Godric." Eric called over the running water of the tub.

"Yeah and it's icky." Luna said. "Except for when Eric does to himself. I love watching him do it."

"Luna, come here." Eric called.

Luna got up and hopped into the bathroom, smiling brightly at Eric. "Hello." she giggled. Eric smiled at her, kissing her lips lightly.

"Get in the tub." he whispered against her lips. Luna moved around the Viking and slipped into the hot water of the tub. "Godric." Eric called to the Vampire, still sitting on the bed in the room. Godric sheepishly walked into the bathroom, his eyes to the floor and moving slowly over to Eric, who cupped his cheek in his hand and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Get in with her." he said softly to him. Godric nodded and got into the tub in facing in front of Luna.

Godric and Luna splashed in the tub as Eric bathed them. He smiled as they played and he washed Luna's back. Rinsing Luna's back, he moved over to wash Godric's legs and other regions. Luna blow fistfuls of bubbles off her hands as he paid attention to clean Godric to his standards. She watched the bubbles float into the air, until an evil twist in her gut told her to do something very mean to Godric. She frowned to herself. _I can't do that._ she reasoned. _Not just because Eric will cut my head off. But because it's Godric. He's never been anything but nice to me since we've met._ But the urge was strong in her and it took over her like a possession. Splashing hard, Luna splashed soapy water into Godric's eyes and got parts of Eric wet, along with the floor. Eric stopped and Godric looked at Luna, his bottom lip trembling like an earthquake. Luna looked at him wide eyed for a moment, but for she busted out laughing at him.

"Luna." Eric's quiet voice cut through her laughter like a bolt of lightening.

She stopped laughing and looked at him, her heart pounding. From her side vision she could see Godric's bloody tears drop from his quivering chin and dip into the bath water. She gulped staring Eric straight in the eyes, continuously licking her lips to try and fight back the smile trying to stay on her face. Eric's silence was starting to eat at Luna like a flesh eating disease, she couldn't take it. Dropping her gaze to the water, Luna exhaled crushed by the silence he was giving her. Not a disapproving look or a scolding, just silence. Eric finished washing Godric, rinsed the soap off of him, wiped the bloody tears from his face then reaching into the water, picked Godric up into his arms, Eric set him in the middle of the bathroom and toweled him off. Placing a gentle kiss to his neck and giving him a soft pat on the butt, Eric pointed Godric out the door of the bathroom. Godric looked at Luna before disappearing out of view. Eric knelt back on the side of the tub next to Luna and grabbed the washcloth off the bottom of the tub.

"That wasn't nice, Luna." he told her, finishing up bathing her. "He didn't do anything to you to deserve that."

"I know." Luna mumbled. "I don't know why it came over me like that. I didn't mean to do it or make him cry."

Eric frowned at her. "You remember you wouldn't let me bathe you at all when we first got together and when you did start to let me you wouldn't let me touch you in _certain_ areas." he smiled at the memory of Luna not letting him bathe her for the first few weeks they were dating and when she finally gave in and let him, she wouldn't let him clean anything but her arms, legs and back. Now, she had given into him completely and let him bathe her head to toe.

"Yeah." Luna blushed.

"You've come so far to let me touch every inch of you now." he said, rinsing her off.

"I figured after letting you bite me and us doing it, that letting you bathe me wasn't going to push any more boundaries than we hadn't already jump across." she told him as he pulled her out of the tub and towel her off like his had Godric.

"Doesn't get anymore personal than loosing your innocence to a Vampire." Eric chuckled wrapping the towel around Luna's shivering body. "I'll crank up the heat when you go lay down." he told her kissing her shoulder and cheek, than patting her on the butt. Luna scurried off to the bed as Eric set out to clean up the bathroom and drain the tub.

He had just finished wiping up the water off the floor, when he heard Luna giggling hysterically in the room. "What are you laughing about, Luna?" he called, pulling the plug on the tub.

"Nothing, Eric." Luna answered, but kept giggling.

She was past tears, she was laughing so hard, when Eric walked back into the bedroom and saw her standing at the foot of the bed and Godric laying on his back, his legs spread wide open and relieving himself on the bed. "Godric!" he snapped, as his body reacted to the sight.

"He's making water, Eric!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down, grossed out.

"Godric, stop that." Eric barked out the order to the peeing boy, who stopped mid stream. But it was too late. There was a gigantic puddle in the center of the bed.

"I am so not laying there now." Luna said shaking her head wide eyed at Eric.

Eric rolled his tongue across the inside of his bottom lip, staring holes into Godric, who looked at him with a frozen gaze. Growling, Eric grabbed the room phone and dialed the front desk. He requested a new top mattress for his room, then got Luna, Godric and himself dressed. All while silently cursing Godric under his breath as house keeping changed the mattress and remade the bed. When they were gone, Eric cranked the temperature in the room up to 85º and ordered room service, so Luna could eat since she missed lunch at school.

Popping a piece of crispy chicken & shrimp dumpling with sweet Chili sauce into Luna's mouth, Eric brushed his fingers through Godric's short chocolate brown hair as he feed from the top of Eric's thigh. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, Luna laying up on a pile of pillows against the headboard behind him, chewing on the dumpling he'd just fed her and Godric curled up next to him feeding from his thigh. The game was bringing Eric more joy and contentment than he thought it would. He was feeding his two most beloved people in the world both in food and blood as he sat there in nothing but his t-shirt and boxer briefs. He looked over the trolley of food he'd ordered and carefully decided on what else he'd feed Luna. Settling on the Tamarind dish, he fed her a bite and laughed seeing her face when she realized there was broccoli in it. Eric watched her swallow with a grossed out face, he had to set the rule of her not spitting out any of the food after she had with the Pad Chili, which had her other hated vegetable in it, asparagus.

"Any requests?" he asked her, letting her decide what she wanted to kill the taste of broccoli with.

"Can I have another piece of the grilled turmeric chicken?" she asked, spying it on the trolley.

Eric nodded, picking up a piece and giving it to her. As she chewed on that, he turned his attention to Godric, who was still feeding from him like a greedy leech. "Godric, that's enough for now." he told him, rubbing the back of Godric's neck. Godric stopped feeding, retracted his fangs and licked at his bite marks as they closed up.

"Mjölk, Eric." Luna whined softly. (_Milk_)

Eric leaned over to the trolley and grabbed a half full glass of Mackeson Sweet **Stout. Also known as Milk Stout, **a dark and sweet ale with a alcohol percentage of only 3.0%, so Luna wouldn't get drunk off it, just a bit loopy. Eric wouldn't allow Luna to get anywhere near drunk. It's all he needed from her, when they finally got back to what they started 2 hours ago and he fed from her during it, the alcohol would thin her blood and make her bleed a lot easier than usual. He held the cold glass to her lips and let her take a couple of gulps before putting it back on the trolley and picked a nice sized meatball covered in marinara sauce. Eric held it just out of Luna's reach, she wasn't allowed to use her hands or lean forward as she ate.

"Do you want it?" He teased her.

Luna nodded, "Yes, please." she said, fixated on the round lump of meat between Eric's index and thumb.

"Then do you know what you have to do for it?" Eric asked. She shook her head. "You have to apologize to Godric for getting soap in his eyes and making him cry." he told her. Luna chewed on her lips, eyes still on the meatball. "Go on or I'll go out and feed it to someone else."

Luna's eyes drifted over to Godric, who was peeking around Eric's side farthest from her. Their eyes met and they were silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Godric and I won't do it again." she said softly to him. Godric nodded at her.

"I forgive you." he replied.

Eric smiled at them, then fed Luna the meatball. "Good girl." he said, letting her lick his fingers clean of the marinara sauce. "I've always wanted you to eat this." Eric said, picking up a chunk of eggplant. Luna bit her lips shut, wide eyed and shaking her head.

"Mmmhmm." she mumbled in protest of the disgusting food.

Eric smiled impishly at her, "For that." he said adding a piece of broccoli to the eggplant. Luna felt like she was in hell now.

"Open."

She opened her mouth and he popped them in.

"Close."

Luna closed her mouth, fighting the enormous urge to spit the food out of her mouth and run to the bathroom to chug down a bottle of mouthwash.

"And Chew." Eric smiled, loving it. Luna reluctantly chewed the food in her mouth. She chewed and chewed it, unable to to convince herself, her throat and stomach to swallow. "Go on and swallow it, Luna. If you do I'll give you a piece of the Spicy salmon roll." Eric persuaded her. Luna swallowed down the food in a loud, almost dramatic sounding gulp.

"I always hated the stuff, when I was a human." Godric said, trying to be nice.

Luna looked at Eric with a killer expression, as she sulked and her bottom lips quivered. She turned her head away has he held out the Spicy salmon roll to her to eat. "Don't want it?" he asked, mocking surprise. She huffed at him. "Oh, I think someone's getting cranky." Eric teased her, putting the food back on it's plate and grabbing Luna by the wrist. He pulled her over to him, turning her around with ease and resting her back against his side as his arm was wrapped around her waist. Luna rested her temple against his collarbone, still sulking and pouting.

"Här." he said, grabbing the ale from the trolley and handing it to her. "Drick resten av det." (_Here. Drink the rest of it_)

Luna took the glass and started chugging it, before Eric pulled it away from her. "You see why, I didn't let you drink it on your own." he said, pouring more into the glass. "Slowly this time or that's all you get for the night." he warned her, holding the glass for her this time. Luna drank the ale slowly this time and when it was empty, Eric set the glass down and wiped her face with a cloth. He chuckled as she started to hiccup.

"Is she drunk?" Godric asked sitting up in on his knees and leaning his forearms on Eric's shoulder.

"No." Eric shook his head at his Maker, gently patting Luna on the chest to help break up the hiccups. "She just drank too much too fast."

Godric nodded, then turned his head to the side, his sensitive ears twitching. "Eric?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Godric?" Eric answered, his attention still on Luna.

"Do you hear that?"

Eric paused and listened, muting out Luna's hiccups, he picked up on the sound that Godric was hearing in the room. It took him a few moment to realize that it was coming from Luna's coat. "It's Luna's cell phone beeping. Grab it for her, she's too tipsy to get up." he told the older Vampire. Godric hopped off the bed and searched Luna's coat pockets until he found the little black and green devise. He handed it to Eric and snuggled back up to him, as he flipped open the cell.

"Luna, you're parents have called you 6 times." he said to her as she started to doze off.

"I should call them and let them know, I'm okay." she whispered.

"She really should, but not vocally." Godric told Eric. "They'll hear that she's been drinking and they may also have a track on her cell."

"But if they had tracking on her cell phone they could have known that she was here at the hotel already." Eric argued.

"Yes, but they can't get in without the name of the person their looking for here. They can't say they're looking for their daughter in here because Luna isn't a registered guest. She's just on our 'let through' list." Godric explained.

"A text then?" Eric suggested.

"That may work and if it doesn't we'll come to that when we come to it." Godric said. "Let her send it, just check it to make sure it doesn't give anything way." Eric nodded.

"Luna, I need you to send your parents a text for me, okay." he said, pressing the cell into her hands. "Just tell them that you're okay and with a friend, you'll be back in a day or so."

"I can't." Luna whispered looking into his eyes, dizzy. "They'll call all my friends until they find which one it is and confirm it with a parent and that's if they don't drive to their house and do it personally." she told them. The two Vampires looked at each other, conflicted it.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Luna asked, then started to giggle. "Oh, well you two already are so that fixes most of us." she laughed.

Eric scoffed lightly, smiling at her. "Shh, Luna. Let Godric and I think." he said rubbing her stomach. "What are we going to do, Godric? We can't let them find out that their 17 year old daughter is dating a Vampire that she's now swapped blood with and bound to for the rest of her life. I've had her parents checked out and they are so Anti-Vampire that they put the witches to shame."

"We could fake it." Luna chimed in.

"What?" Godric frowned down at her.

"Fake it." she said again. "Din Fader, din bror, ditt barn." Eric and Godric looked at each other and smiled. "Godric looks my age and you, no offense intended, look old enough to be his father. I'll just say that I met him on the exchange program and we became really good friends. It's not a total lie. We did met when I was in the program and we are friends."

"She's right." Godric agreed. "But we need a house."

"I got that covered, I'll call Elander and use his loft, its only 20 minutes away and he's only there when he's in this part of the city. When we're done we'll come back here." Eric sorted that out.

"But, Eric." Luna said looking him in the eyes.

"Luna?"

"I really and I mean _really_ want to finish what we started a few hours ago. I'm not going anywhere until we do." she told him. Eric smiled broadly at her.

"As you wish." he said flipping her onto her back on the bed and pulling her clothes from her body. "Godric, you go over to the chair by the window, take a towel with you and watch. I don't want to hear a peep from you either, got it?"

"Yes, Eric." Godric smiled evilly, taking the towel he was wrapped in from his bath and sat in the chair, unzipping and buttoning his jeans.

Eric could feel Luna vibrating with excitement both physically and in their bond as he slid into her easily. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and his moved in and out of her, biting into her shoulder and he sped up more, almost out of the range of the human eye. Luna giggled as she panted, digging her nails down his shoulders, breaking the skin that closed seconds later.

"Fuck." she panted, pulling Eric into a bloody kiss. She realized then, like she always did when they were doing it and they kissed with Eric's mouth half full of her blood, how much her blood tasted better coming from him. Luna tilted her head back, as Eric laid a trail of bloody kisses over her throat and shoulder.

"Godric," he growled in the moment. "Här." (_here_)

Godric got up, having just finished himself off. He crawled onto the bed, stopping above Luna's head to kiss her, then Eric deeply. "Drick." Eric hissed against Godric's lips. (_drink_)

Godric nodded and moved to Luna's arm as she unwrapped it from around Eric's neck and laid it out for him. Eric bit into his bicep and without having to tell her, Luna started to feed from him. Shifting around, Godric offered his wrist to Eric, who gladly sunk his fangs into it. For several long and heated minutes the three did nothing but feed off of each other. When they were done, they piled into the shower and washed each other. Eric rubbed some of his blood into the bite marks he opened up on Luna just before they got into the shower.

After they were clean and dressed, Luna grabbed her backpack and they headed out to Elander's loft to start the lie they'd planned out for Luna's parents. Eric was going to call them and tell them that Luna had come to them after the incident at school and that after calming her down and things she'd fallen asleep. Which was the ploy to why she was a little off on her feet and not because Eric had fed her three 230ml bottles of sweet ale. Eric and Godric had already settled on glamoring them if the plan didn't work on them.


	12. Twelve

"Go up stairs, Luna." Eric said softly, setting her down on the bottom step of the stairs that led to the second floor of Elander's loft. She stood there on the step rubbing her eyes, she'd fallen asleep on the drive over. Eric watched her tenderly, then looked at Godric. "Take her upstairs and lay with her." he told his Maker. "Just so she has someone familiar with her as I call her parents." Eric explained.

Godric nodded, taking Luna by the hand and directing the sleepy girl upstairs to one of the bedrooms. A broad smile on his face and his chest swelled with joy and pride watching them go upstairs and disappear around the corner.

"I have the good life." he smiled, happy.

Then he sighed getting down to business. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing Luna's parent's phone number, Eric sat on the down the couch and brushing his fingers through his still wet hair. The phone on the other end picked up and Eric focused his attention.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Corvinus?" Eric replied back.

"Yes, who is this?" Kia sniffed.

"My name is Eric, I'm the _father_ of one of the students Luna met on her exchange program..." he started to explain.

"You know where Luna is?" She sounded panicked. Eric couldn't blame her, he was panicked when he lost contacted with the teen.

"Yes, I do, Mrs. Corvinus. She's here at my home in Central Stockholm. She came by early this afternoon very upset. Luna didn't tell me that she didn't tell you or her father where she was until about a half hour ago, she's asleep now. I wanted to call you and let you know that she's fine and safe." The Viking told the mother. _Safer than you or your husband can ever make her._ Eric added to himself.

"How did she find you?" Kia asked.

"She met my son, Godric in Louisiana on the Exchange program. They had swapped addresses and numbers at some point. From what I've gathered her school is only about an hours walk from here. As a concerned parent to another." the sick smile on Eric face wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm so sorry for Luna intruding on you and your wife like this..." Kia started.

"My wife passed away some years ago." Eric deadpanned. He could hear the embarrassed gasp from Luna's mother.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Kia mumbled.

"It's alright."

"Well, um..we can come get her..."

"No, no. It's alright. It's late and she's already asleep and it's the happiest I've seen my son in a few years and it's the first friend of his I've ever met too. She's more than welcome to stay the rest of the night or as long as she wants. She won't be intruding at all, I promise." Eric informed her.

Kia hesitated on the other line, then started whispering to Luna's father no doubt.

"If you like to come over and see for yourselves, I'd be more than willing to do so, Mrs. Corvinus." Eric added with an edge to his voice.

"That be fine." Kia answered, in a tone that made it sound like it was her idea, Eric's intention.

"Alright, then." Eric grinned and gave her the address to the loft.

"We'll be there within the hour." Kia told him.

"We'll be here, Mrs. Corvinus." Eric replied.

They said good-bye and hung up. Rolling his eyes as he dropped his cell phone on the coffee table in front of him and rubbed his face. His body shivered at Godric called him through their Maker and Child bond. In a blink of an eye, Eric was there by the bed Luna and Godric were laying in. Luna was sound asleep on her belly. Godric was laying on his side facing her, rubbing her back lightly.

"How did it go?" Godric whispered.

"Their coming over to ensure her safety and well being." Eric whispered back, laying down beside Luna, twisting her hair around his finger.

"Should we wake her now?" Godric asked.

"No, let her sleep. We'll wake her when they get here. She needs all the sleep she can get, Vampire schedule is running her into the ground. I think I'm going to have to give her a bedtime or something to make sure she gets enough sleep." Eric said, still playing with Luna's hair. Godric nodded agreeing with his Child.

Eric didn't even know he fell asleep until he heard knocking on the door. Cursing he rolled out of bed, fixing his clothes and hair as he sped down the stairs to the door. He pulled open the door with a smile, to Luna's parents. He paused looking at Luna's very pregnant mother. Minus of being with child, Kia looked just like her daughter. But her eyes weren't a crazy, almost clear metallic blue like Luna's, they were a dark gray. He could also see that she got the intense death glare from her father, but this time the glare didn't turn him on.

"Please come in." Eric said, stepping aside and letting them pass.

Kia and Kalle stepped into the loft looking around at the place and when they were satisfied then they looked for their daughter as they sat down on the couch.

"Luna, is still asleep." Eric told them, standing by the stairs. "Godric." he called up the stairs.

Godric came half down the stairs. "Yeah?" Godric answered, raising an eyebrow at the Viking.

"Can you go wake Luna up, her parents are here to see her."

"Yeah, no problem." Godric nodded and went back upstairs.

Eric sat on the loveseat to the side of Kalle and Kia. They sat quietly for a few moments before Kalle sparked up conversation.

"So, what is it that you do for a living?" Kalle asked Eric.

"I'm a business man. I own a couple of clubs here in Sweden and in the U.S." Eric told them.

"Interesting." Kalle nodded. "I'm a lawyer in my own firm."

Eric nodded, impressed. "That's a good business. I wanted to be a lawyer, when I was a bit younger but events happened that put a stop to it." he lied.

Luna came down the stairs blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Kia got up and hugged, her. "Momma." Luna groaned cranky.

"What were you thinking attacking the principle like that, Luna Rose." Kia scolded her.

"I didn't attack him!" Luna barked, surprising her mother. "He tried belittling me and my friends over pieces of candy and he tried touching me. I defended myself. Who the hell told you I attacked him?"

"That's...that's what the school officials said when they called us this afternoon, Luna. After you disappeared from the incident."

"I was scared. I needed to get away." Luna told her, her eyes clouding over.

"You could have come to us." Kia said.

"And what?" Luna snapped lightly. Kia took a step back. "You've already assumed that I attacked him before asking me if I had or not. Which I didn't. But that doesn't seem to matter to you."

"Luna, don't talked to your mother like that." Kalle said getting up.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm guessing you came to see if I was okay?" she said. "Well as you can see I am. So you can leave now, I'm gunna go upstairs and go back to bed." Luna sneered and marched back up stairs.

Kalle and Kia looked at each other in utter astonishment about their daughter's little out burst. Eric sat on the couch not shocked at all. He knew and heard the stories about what they gave Luna throughout her life. But in the other sense, Eric knew Luna could have gone about it differently. The parents turned to him, shock still all over their faces.

"If its alright with you, we think we will let Luna stay the night." Kalle told him.

"That's perfectly fine with me." Eric nodded solemnly. Kia and Kalle nodded at him and themselves before heading out the door.

"Please, take care of my little girl." Kia said to Eric, turning and following her husband to the car.

"I will." Eric said quietly.

"Luna, is crying and I can't seem to soothe her, Eric." Godric said faintly.

Eric nodded, closing the door. "She's a bit tricky to calm down, when she does actually start to cry." he said walking up the stairs. "Holds it in too long and when it finally comes out..."

"It comes out." Godric nodded, understanding. "I'll be in the living room if you want me." he said, letting Eric comfort Luna on his own.

"Alright." Eric replied, pushing open the door to the bedroom Luna was in.

She was laying on her side, her face buried into a pillow as she sobbed quietly. Eric sighed, sitting on the bed next to her. He rubbed her hip and thigh consoling her for a bit, before pulling her into the spoon position with him on the bed, cocooning her against his body and holding her secure against him. Luna laced her fingers together and stared at them intently, sniffling.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Eric." she choked. "I miss being here, but everything is so complicated here too. I can't take the way my parents treat me anymore. My friends aren't really the kind of friends I need, they only get me in trouble." Eric listened to her babble, knowing that she was right, but had to get it out of her. "I want to leave."

"Luna, no matter what, they are and always will be your family. You can't forget that, sweetie." he told her, kissing her neck.

"I know they are and I love them. But I've had enough." Luna said, shifting to her back. "Please." she begged him. "Please, Eric. Please."

Eric frowned at her, brushing her hair from her face. "Sleep on it, Luna." he whispered. "If you wake up and still want to leave, I will take you from here. I will take you back to Shreveport and you never have to worry about this again unless you want too. But sleep on it first, think about it completely." he promised her. Luna nodded.

"Okay, Eric."

Luna, Eric and Godric all dozed in bed together as the bright world outside bustled about. People going to work, to school. Street venders shouted out prices and descriptions of things they were selling to passer-bys, buses and cars zoomed in and out of lines, honking at each other and rushing to their destination with their human controllers. The sun was ascending to the top of the sky as mid-day approached, but the three were oblivious to it all, sleeping soundly and snuggled together as the day left them behind and the night greeted them with open arms full of twinkling stars and a breathless quarter moon. The youngest of the three woke, near fitfully. Sitting up on one elbow and rubbing her eyes, she blinked clearing her vision and remembered where she was, before carefully sliding down to the bottom of the bed from between the two snoozing Vampires. Stretching as she stood, then padding silently downstairs to see if there was any food for her human stomach to devour in the very Vampire loft.

Luna sighed, opening the fridge and finding nothing but shelves of True Blood and big pitch of blood. The cabinets were empty, there wasn't a single crumb in the house that resembled human food. Rubbing her face, she stumbled into the living room and dug through the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out the bank card Eric had given her for anything she wanted or needed and right now she needed to eat and she wanted some Starbucks. Pulling on her worn out Vans and jacket, popping in her headphones, Luna headed out the door, down the elevator and onto the chaotic streets of Stockholm at 11 in the morning in search of those very two things.

Sipping her White Chocolate Caramel with extra Caramel and whip cream Mocha and enjoying a crumb top muffin as she sat on the outside tables in front of Starbucks, Luna watched the world around her go on. She sat there thinking about what everyone at the school must be thinking after her outburst yesterday with Rosenberg, about how her parents assumed on the spot that she had actually attacked him for no reason, and how she still, with everything she had left, wanted to leave Stockholm and return to Shreveport with Eric and Godric. She was so busy thinking about all that and people watching that she missed the young man sitting down next to her at the table with a cup of Starbucks himself.

"I got Hot Coco with a shot of peppermint and whip cream." He said catching her attention. "What you get?"

Luna looked down at the cup in her hand, "White Chocolate Caramel Mocha with extra Caramel and whip cream." she answered looking at him. "Eric send you?" she asked getting the idea that he did.

"Yeah, I'm Tristan." The boy answered, extending his hand to her.

"Elander's human, I'm guessing. The one that was looking for me when I decided to jump off the map for almost a week." Luna shook his hand.

"That's me." Tristan smiled, taking a sip of his hot Coco. "So, how do you enjoy being Eric Northman's human?" he asked, then chuckled as Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "You're the only human that Eric's...well _kept_. I mean Eric isn't a 'bond with a human and date her' kind of person. He was always all over Elander for having me around. Must be nice though. Eric's flaming hot, intensely powerful both physically, mentally and professionally. You must be living the life with him as your Vampire."

"Eric is Eric." Luna said, finishing her muffin. "He's a great boyfriend to me. I love him a lot." she didn't feel the need to go into detail about her emotions about Eric.

Tristan leaned forward close to Luna, so she could only hear him. "How's he in bed?" he asked in a dusky voice. Luna laughed at him.

"Honey, if you knew, you'd kill me to have him." she stated proudly.

"Trust me." Tristan laughed with her. "When Elander told me Eric had a human, I nearly did hunt you down and kill you. I wanted Eric for awhile, but I'm not his type." There was a small pout on his lips as he said that.

"How's that?" Luna asked curious.

"One, I'm male. Eric only goes for females, unless it's Godric." Tristan informed her. "Two, I have A negative blood, Eric only likes..."

"Rare blood types. O or AB positive and negative." Luna chimed in nodding.

"Yeah, what's yours?"

"AB positive. His and Godric's utmost favorite." Luna told him, tossing her empty cup in the trash a few feet away.

"Lucky." Tristan sulked. "And three, Eric likes strong, intelligent, and tough, what he calls 'Local girls'. Girls that are from Sweden or Scandinavian countries. I'm none of those, so I couldn't have him. I settled on Elander."

"You're not a Scand-o?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm from Maine." Tristan chuckled.

"And do you mean, 'settled' for Elander?" Luna narrowed her eyes. "You just go for him because you couldn't have Eric."

"Luna," Tristan turned to face Luna fully. "You and I aren't alike completely. We both are in relationship with Vampires and are young, yes. But you're in a relationship with Eric because the both of you love each other. I'm in a relationship with Elander because I'm a Fang Banger. Elander knows that and when he's sick of me, he'll tell me to get lost and I'll find a new Vampire without a second thought to it." Luna stared at the boy in front of her steel faced, but inside her mind was reeling with how anyone would just want to be with a Vampire because they were a Vampire and a Vampire would let it happen for a quick lay and a snack. It made her appreciate Eric and their relationship even more.

"Fair enough." she said, looking away from him and back to the crowd. "How old are you?"

"Almost 23." Tristan answered, joining her in the people watching. "You?"

"I just turned 17 in September." Luna answered, eying a guy across the street stalking a girl. "Stalker at 12 o'clock. What you think?" Tristan looked over at the guy and nodded.

"Stalker, no doubt." he said as Luna got up and jay walked across the street to the girl the guy was stalking. "What the hell is she doing?" Tristan said tossing his cup and following her.

"Hi." Luna smiled at the girl.

"Uh, hi?" she replied.

"You know there's a guy a few people behind us following you?" she told the girl.

"Yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend." the girl told her looking back nervously.

"Luna, get back here." Tristan said pulled Luna to a stop.

"What?" Luna snapped at him.

"Mind your own business." Tristan scolded her.

"Mind yours." Luna barked tripping the guy as he walked by.

The guy dove head long into the concrete and slid on his hands and face for a moment, before stopping and rolling over, blood starting to trickle from a gash above his eye. He looked up at Luna with a scowl on his bloody face as he got up. "Bitch." he growled.

"Say what?" Luna snapped, twisting around to look at him.

As she turned though, he throw a punch at her. Hitting her in the mouth a busting her lip, that was the final straw for Luna then. She tackled him and started pounding on him. They rolled around fighting and throwing punches and curses.

"Eric's going to kill me." Tristan said trying to pulled them apart with a couple of other people in the crowd that gathered to watch them. "Luna, get off him. Stop. Stop!" he yelled, pulling Luna off the guy finally, kicking and still throwing out fists. Tristan dragged her away, still shouting insults and threats to the man.

As Tristan dragged Luna off the elevator on the loft floor, Eric and Godric came of the loft. Eric's face went wide with anger seeing Luna's bleeding lip, nose and eye. Her knuckles were red and blue, swollen and a bit bloody from hitting the guy in the fight. She looked at Eric rolling her eyes and walking past him with an attitude.

"Luna, get back here." Eric growled going after her.

"You can go home now, Tristan." Godric told the boy. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"Yeah, no problem." Tristan nodded. "It was my pleasure to watch her throw down like that and I doubt it had anything to do with Eric's blood." he added, getting back on the elevator.


	13. Thirteen

"Luna, stop!" Eric yelled at her, as she stomped up the stairs.

The bond in Luna that she shared with Eric pulled her to a stop as he used his blood in her to control her from going any farther. Rolling her jaw in annoyance, Luna turned on the stairs and looked at him, dead in the eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, going up the stairs to her. "You jumped some guy on the street, for what?"

"He was stalking some poor girl, Eric." Luna defended herself. "I couldn't just let him do that. I didn't think he'd fight me. All I did was trip him to start it, he throw the first swing and called me a Bitch. You know how much I hate being called a Bitch."

"You should have acted your age and walked away, Luna!" He scolded her. "You're in your last year of being an teenager before your an adult, start acting like it."

Angered, Luna spit the blood that was pooling in her mouth in his face. "Like you did, when you were my age, Eric?" she hit below the belt. "I distinctly remember you telling me that instead of acting like an adult, you tried living your life between the legs of any women that let you. While your father tried to get you to act our age and get ready to take his place as king and you fucking didn't. So, don't try pulling that shit on me, when you couldn't do it yourself." Luna growled venomously at him, before continuing onto the bathroom to clean up her face. Eric stood on the stairs wordless about what just transpired. Luna had always been the quiet, withdrawn shy girl since Eric met her in Fangtasia with random bouts of courage and wit that made it clear that even though she'd never raised a hand to anyone or come off threatening or like she was about to harm an ant, she wasn't to be messed with. But ever since she came back to Stockholm something in her snapped. It was like a full moon for a werewolf.

"I don't understand, Godric." Eric said still staring up at the bathroom door. "She's never acted like this before. Could it be my blood?"

"No, my Child. If it was your blood, her outbursts would have started after the first time she fed from you. But she didn't. I actually believe she mellowed at even more since starting to drink your blood." Godric assured him.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Eric pleaded looking down at his Maker.

Godric frowned, "It's her life here, Eric." he told him. "Back in Shreveport she's loved and taken care of like every girl and human wants to be. She has you to tell her and show her that you love her every day with words, gifts and things. She has good friends that she can be herself with. She doesn't have to worry about her parents constantly treating her like a baby or trying to control her. But importantly she has a very big demon here, Eric."

"What demon?" Eric frowned. "She's never spoken to me about having a demon."

"I know that, Eric. She's told me about it. Luna never wanted you to know because she knew that you'd commit murder if you ever found out." Godric's whole being hesitated. Luna had trusted him to keep the secret and keep it from Eric with all the energy in his life. But it was starting to destroy the sweet and innocent girl that she was, being with Eric or not, and Godric couldn't let such a thing happen.

"Tell me what's wrong with my Luna, Godric." Eric said softly. But Godric could hear the hurt and desperation in his voice.

Godric took Eric by the hand and led him downstairs to the living room and sat each other on the couch. He sighed, unneeded. "As your Maker, Eric..." he hesitated. "I command you to keep calm as I tell you this and when you confront Luna about it, understood." Godric invoked his Maker command on Eric.

Bond bound to obeying him, Eric licked his lips nodding. Godric nodded in return, looking deeply conflicted. "When Luna was about 8 or so she was touched inappropriately by a family friend. She's only ever told me and another friend that it's happened." Godric watched as his Child's eyes went almost black with anger, but he remained perfectly still and quiet. "But when she was 14, she was inappropriately touched again by her uncle, she was almost..."

"Don't say it." Eric whispered.

Nodding, Godric continued. "but her brother Axel walked in and stopped him from going farther. Her Parents didn't believe them. They said Luna and Axel were making it up to get attention."

Eric sat there, absorbing all the information that Godric had just given him. His insides were raging to get up and hunt down these people and tear them limb from limb for hurting Luna in such ways. But he sat there physically clam, only by the grace of Godric's very smart command. It started to make sense to Eric, now. Why Luna was so shy with first time he tried to bathe her, why she cried after the first time they did it and he thought it was something he had done, but she told him it wasn't anything like that, he had only done what she had asked him to do with her. He understood that now. Getting up, Eric kissed Godric on the cheek and went upstairs to the bathroom, where Luna was holding a cold washcloth to her eye.

"Luna." he said so softly, that Luna did a double take to him. There were red lines on Eric's eyes of threatening tears.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she asked, putting the cloth down and resting her hands on his muscular arms.

"Why didn't you tell me about what your uncle and that family friend did to you when you were younger?" He asked, his voice breaking a bit. "Why didn't you tell that and that your parents didn't believe you? I couldn't have hurt anyone...physically." A red tear fell from his left eye, streaked down his cheek and dripped to the tile floor.

Luna's breath was jerky, shallow and short as she looked up at Eric, fighting her own tears. "Godric told you?" she managed. Eric nodded at her, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I had too, Luna." Godric said, standing in the doorway. "It's eating you up being here in Sweden. I can sense it in our little bond. I know that's why you've been so destructive since you got here, whether you realized it or not." his boyish face full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Eric." Luna said. "I should have told you. But, I couldn't bring myself to do that to you..."

"Bring yourself to tell me?" Eric frowned. "No, Luna. You shouldn't have had that happen to you. There's nothing you have to be sorry about. It's not your fault, do you understand that? It wasn't your fault that it happened." Luna nodded at him, blinking away her tears. "I'm going to take you from here now. Like you asked me too." The rest of Eric's tears fell, staining his shirt and dripping into a little pool on the floor at their feet.

"Okay." Luna nodded, relief filling her. She'd wanted someone to say that to her for years and now the man that she loved more than life and death had said and promised it to her, it was like the weight of universe had lifted off her shoulders, letting her tears fall as they hugged. "Can we go now?" she laughed trying to lighten the mood. Eric laughed with her, as did Godric.

"No, not yet." He said, wiping away his tears. "We have to get whatever you want to bring back with you and tell your parents that you're leaving."

Luna let go of Eric, drying her face. "Just glamor them." she told him. "I don't care."

Eric was a little surprised by that, but still didn't blame her for it. "If that's what you want, I'll do it." he agreed.

"Do it." she gave him her blessing, with a kiss to the lips.

"Should heal her first, Eric." Godric said.

"No," Luna shook her head. "I'm fine. I stopped bleeding."

"But the bruising, Luna." Eric protested. "It's going to be pretty bad." he told her, lightly touching the tips of his fingers to her bruising cheek. Luna shrugged at him.

"I'll let you heal it in a few days. Right now, I want it to stay."

Eric rolled his head to the side and shrugged his shoulder at her, defeated. "Fine, have it your way. We have to leave now anyway." he said heading out of the bathroom, past Godric.

"Thank you, Godric." Luna called to the old Vampire as he turned to leave.

"For what?" he asked turning back to her, a frown on his face.

"Telling Eric about what happened." She told him. "I don't think I would have been able to."

Godric went to the girl and hugged her, lovingly. "You're my friend, Luna and the lover of my Child. You're quite literally the best human I've met since I turned him and if I knew Eric wouldn't kill me, I'd turn you too." he smiled, brightly, making Luna giggle.

"That's sweet." she smiled, kissing him endearingly. "Really is."

"Come one, my teenage lovers!" Eric called from the front door.

Luna and Godric raced each other down the stairs, Luna reaching Eric first and taking her backpack from him and pulling it on, she suck her tongue at him. Godric snapped at her tongue, making her draw it back and hid behind Eric in a fit of giggles. Eric sighed, shaking his head. "Now, I know why I became a Vampire." he said more to himself than them.

"Why's that, Eric?" Luna asked as she and Godric grabbed one of Eric's hands each, heading out of the loft.

"Because we can't have kids." he chuckled. Luna and Godric both laughed at him.

"The way you lived before I turned you, Eric. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a few children." Godric teased.

Eric frowned at Luna, who started to sniff around them, "What are you doing?" he asked her as she sniffed him.

"You smell that?" She asked them.

"Smell what?" Eric snapped, annoyed.

"The smell of you getting burned!" Luna erupted in laughter. "Ooooo, hahaha!" Godric hooped with laughter along with her as Eric flushed with anger at them.

"When we get home, I'm bathing you two and then beating your butts into oblivion." He growled stepping off the elevator with them.

"Oh, are these your kids?" A lady with a stroller asked Eric as they walked into the lobby of the building.

"You have no idea, Lady." Luna smiled like the Grinch. "You have no idea."

Eric put his hand over Luna's mouth and gave Godric the eye. "They are. You want them? I'll pay you to take them." he said getting in on the joke. The lady looked at the three horrified, then strolled her kid away from them. The three laughed heading out of building and to Eric's car.

"Luna, you okay?" Eric asked from the driver seat, looking at her in the back from the rear view. Luna nodded at him and continued to play rock, paper and scissors with Godric.

They reached Luna's parents house and she got out of the car and headed inside, the Vampires following behind her.

"Mum!" Luna called walking through the door.

Kia and Kalle walked into the living room, smiling at her. "You came back." Kia said, hugging Luna.

"Yeah," Luna frowned. "You guys can come in." she invited Eric and Godric.

The two stepped in and Luna's parents instantly knew that they were Vampires. They stepped back as they stood behind Luna, their jaws dropped connecting the pieces.

"You're a Fang Banger?" Kia hissed, become upset.

Not having it, Godric stepped around Luna and took influence over the pregnant women as Eric started to glamour Kalle. Sorrow and regret flooded into her face as she watched Eric and Godric glamor her out of their parents lives basically. Filling their minds with lies about where she was going and why. When they were done Eric turned to Luna and back her up the stairs to her bedroom. Stepping into her room, the first thing Luna went for was the Talisman in her desk drawer. Eric took it from her and put it back in its rightful, around Luna's neck. Then she grabbed Mr. Moo off her bed and headed down the stairs.

"Is that all you want?" Eric asked following her. Luna nodded, heading out the front door and to the car. Eric understood her upset and left her to it.


	14. Fourteen

Eric opened the lid to his travel coffin as Luna's soft knock sounded on it. He smiled at the teen, scooting over and letting her lay down next to him. Luna rested her head on his shoulder as they drifted back off to sleep for the rest of the plane ride.

Getting back to Eric's house, Luna dropped all her bags at the door and ran upstairs to their room and jumped on the bed. Rolling on her back, she made sheet angels, messing the covers all up with intent happiness. Godric leaned against the doorway and watched her, a smile on his face and strain in his jeans. Luna lifted her head, looking at him. Biting her lip teasingly at him, Godric chuckled going over to her and crawling up between her legs, placing kisses to her clothed belly and nibbling on her neck, until Eric grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him off of her and onto the floor in _thud_.

"You touch my human without my permission." Eric scolded the withdrawn 2,000 year old. "And with your dirty little hands." he sneered at his Maker, making him cry.

"Eric." Luna whined, getting off the bed and hugging Godric.

He sniffed, hiding his face into her neck, getting it and her shirt all bloody. Eric growled at them, grabbing Luna by the arm and pulling her up and away from Godric.

"He's getting you bloody." he complained.

"You made your own Maker cry, Eric." Luna barked. "You fucking jerk."

"He's my Maker and I can make him cry if I want too." Eric barked back.

Godric erupted up, tackling Eric to the floor and pinning his shoulders down to the hardwood floor with just his index fingers. He bared his fangs at the Viking, tears still dripping from his cheeks. Luna sat on the edge of the bed, all giddy watching the two of them quarrel.

"Be still." Godric hissed. Eric went still. "As your Maker Eric, I command you to lay here until I say otherwise."

"But, how is he going to watch, Godric?" Luna giggled. "He can't see us from the floor."

A twin set of sinister smiles came across Luna and Godric's faces as they got on the same sentence with each other. Godric gripped the collar of Eric's shirt and pulled him up with ease, he directed Eric to the chair against the wall beside the bed. A deep pout clouded over Eric's face as Luna pulled Godric back to lay on the bed and started licking the bloody tears from his face, the first she's ever had of his blood. Eric moaned, his track pants standing at attention. His fangs pricking his bottom lip as they came out with lust.

"Godric, Eric's enjoying this too much." Luna teased the blond.

Godric picked his head up and looked at a very on edge Eric. "Hands crossed, Eric." he ordered him. The pout on Eric's lips deepened dramatically as he crossed his arms.

"This isn't fair, Godric." he whined, like a puppy.

"Hush, Eric." Luna panted, throwing a pillow at him.

Eric narrowed his eyes at them as they lost their clothing. He expect Godric to top, but was proven wrong. His eye twitched with anger, watching them go tortuously slow. He was Godric's Child, the person he turned into a creature of the night and raised in his death to be the creature he is now and in all the times they've done it together in the last 1,000 years, Eric was never allowed to top. Jealousy grew in the pit of his stomach watching his human sit aside on his Maker's hips, her hands braced on his tattooed shoulders. Godric held her hips, keeping her movement accurate with his. Eric knew that as gently as it looked with Godric gripping her hips that there was going to be two perfect hand prints on her hips in a few hours.

_Should be my hands bruised on her hips._ Eric growled to himself.

Luna looked over her shoulder at Eric, her clear blue eyes bright with lust as she licked her lips at him. She looked back to Godric, laying on top of him, never missing a beat, whispered something into his ear.

"Eric," Godric panted. "Come lay by us."

Without hesitation or a second thought, Eric laid down next to them on his back. He reached out to touch Luna's arm, but Godric's hand came out and slapped his hand away.

"No touching her." he warned his Child.

Eric whimpered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the ceiling, ignoring the two beside him. _This is worse than sitting over in the chair_. Godric laughed at Eric, feeling his jealousy and anger through their bond.

"Calm yourself, Eric." He said, feathering his fingers through Eric's hair.

Taking the suggestion to literal, Eric reaching into his track pants. But stopped as Godric tightening his grip in his hair. Growling, Eric slid his hand out of his pants, Godric turned to playing with Eric's hair as he and Luna finished up. Letting Luna move off of him, Godric rolled on top of Eric. Sitting on his thighs and pulling his track pants down enough to release Eric's annoyance.

"Låt henne mat." Godric ordered Eric. (_Let her feed_)

Eric nodded and sat up, as Luna sat on her knees between his legs and behind Godric. He opened a wound on Godric's shoulder, then let Luna feed from it. Godric wrapped a small hand around Eric, making him throw his head back and howl like a madman. Luna hummed happily watching the two of them as she fed from Godric's shoulder, she wrapped her arm around Godric's waist and put her hand over his and aided in Eric's release. That only sent Eric over the edge more, pulling the bed cover into a bunch on the sides of them.

"Slutför, så jag kan döda er båda." Eric demanded, shifting his hips to the tempo of their hands. (_Finish, so I can kill you both_)

Grinning wickedly, Godric slowed their hands to a even murderous pace. Eric snapped up at them and yelled at them, both laughing at him.

"It's okay, Eric." Luna said, finishing feeding off Godric. "You're a big boy." she flushed with uncontrolled laughter. Godric looked back at Luna with uncertainty. A look that told Luna a lot. Jumping off the bed, Luna slid into the bathroom and waited for the coming onslaught. It was met by Godric being roughly thrown into the bathroom. "You okay?" she asked the boy.

"Yeah." Godric answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Tub!" Eric barked walking into the bathroom.

Luna and Godric dove into the tub. Eric plugged it up and started the water, "Look at you, Luna." he said looking the girl over. "You're all bloody." He put his hands on his hips looking at the bloody human in the tub. "What do you have to say about that?" Luna raised up her arms, making Eric smile.

Godric eases himself out of the tub as Eric's attention was on Luna. With a sharp twist, Eric sped in front of Godric.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Eric asked

"I-I was just going to go to bed." Godric hesitated, looking from Eric to the bed and back.

"I didn't say that you could get out of the tub." Eric said, crossing his arms. "You're dirty and I'm not letting you sleep in my bed with us and be dirty. So, you either get back in that tub or sleep alone."

"But, Eric..." Godric looked at Eric with a gloomy face. "I just want to lay in the bed and relax right now."

"Then go to your room." Eric said going back into the bathroom to bathe Luna.

"No!" Godric barked at Eric folding his arms.

Eric grabbed the washcloth, wetting and soaping it up, he started to clean the blood off of Luna's neck and shoulder, ignoring Godric altogether. Godric sat on the bed cross legged, looking in the bathroom at Eric. Luna looked around Eric at Godric, frowning at him.

"Would you really rather have him in here, is that it?" Eric asked, looking at her angered.

"Eric," Luna said gently. "Why are you so jealous all of a sudden? Is it because Godric and I did it or that I drank his blood and not yours?"

"It has nothing to do with that, Luna." Eric answered, washing her arms slowly, hurt clear in his voice. "It's just..." he didn't know what it was that was bothering him.

"It's just what, Eric?" Luna looked at him. "You have been mean to him every since it happened. What is it?"

"You're my human." he whispered. "I don't want to share you with anyone, not even Godric."

"But, you let him drink from me." Luna said, splash him playfully.

"That's different. You weren't bonded then, just connected. Now, you both are bonded to each other." The hurt in Eric's face and eyes made Luna's lip tremble with guilt. She shifted in the tub to face him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Eric, I will always be your human and only ever your human." she mumbled against his neck.

Eric smiled, hugging her back, "I know that."

Godric got up and silently left the room, back to his. Luna nibbled at Eric's ear, reaching out of the tub and playing with him. Eric dropped his head back, panting heavily. He dropped the washcloth in the water, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her out of the tub. "Luna." he panted out weakly.

"I'm sorry, Eric." Luna said, sucking on his pale shoulder.

"For what?" he groaned, playing with her hair.

"For making you suffer for watching me and Godric get it on, while not appropriately attending to you." she said, sitting up.

"That's fine." Eric nodded at her.

"How do you figure that?" Luna asked settling on him.

"Because you're paying me back very well." He smiled at her.

Luna rolled her hips rhythmically, leaning back some to get a different angle, bracing her hands against his strong thighs. Eric gripped her hips, his bruised hand prints covering Godric's. Luna hissed feeling his hands grip her bruised hips tightly, speeding up the pace. Luna moved, letting Eric wrap her up in his arms and pull her down onto his chest. She buried her face in his neck, letting him take over as they did it on the tile floor of their bathroom. Eric sunk into a high state as he continued on, holding Luna so tight to him, he expected her ribs to break any moment. He knew after all this he was really going to have to feed her a good amount of his blood to heal all the bruises and cuts from her fight. Luna arched her head back as Eric arched his back up moaning silently into their release. When they were done, Luna laid on top of Eric panting for breath. Eric sat up, turning so his back rested against the tub, he opened his wrist and gently pressed it to her lips. Luna drank weakly at first, then more hungrily and deep. Eric let her take as much as she wanted before setting her back into the tub, to re-bathe her, he got in with her.

"Paid?" Luna asked, remaining lazy against Eric and in his hands.

"Very much so." Eric nodded, kissing her. "Beyond that, actually."

Luna nodded, resting her head back against his shoulder. Eric let her doze off as he bathed her, then took her out of the tub, dried her enough to lay in bed and tucked her in, before jumping into a quick shower himself.

Godric came from nowhere and joined him in the shower. "I apologize, Eric." Eric let Godric wash him. "I apologize for taking Luna and allowing her to consume my blood without your permission as her Vampire..." Eric silenced him with a deep kiss to the lips.

"It's fine." Eric told him breaking the kiss and letting Godric rinse off. "This once. But after I will need you to ask me before you do it again."

"Understood, Eric." Godric nodded, shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower with the Viking. "Is it alright for me to sleep with you two?" he asked, toweling off.

"That you never have to ask, you may sleep with us whenever you please, Godric." Eric said, walking naked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Godric followed and smiled, watching Eric take Luna up into his arms as he laid down and buried his face into her neck and shoulder. He remembered the nights centuries ago, when Eric was still just an infant Vampire, when he'd do that with the Viking to help him feel more comfortable with their unusual surroundings. It had apparently become something that wore off on his Child to carry over into showing affection and protection of Luna. It made Godric's still heart warm knowing it as he crawled into bed with them. He was starting to rethink his recent decision of actions from the last few months. _Maybe this is all I need_. Godric thought drifting off.


	15. Fifteen

"I'm glad to have you back, Luna." Eric said, brushing her hair from the side of her face and resting his hand on her cheek.

They were laying in bed, facing each other. It was two hours after sunset and Godric had already gotten up an hour before them to go out and start feeding. So, the couple just laid there alone enjoying each others company, kissing and cuddling. Luna felt the contentment, that had left her at some point on her return to Stockholm, settle back into her body and deep into her bones. It made her smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Eric smiled at her, kissing the tip of her nose softly.

"You." Luna replied, opening her eyes and looking into his. "How happy I am to be back here with you." Eric smiled brighter and kissed her again.

"Bet I'm happier than you are." he teased.

Luna giggled, licking his cheek. "You don't taste like it." she teased back.

"Oh really?" Eric raised at eyebrow at her. Luna nodded at him, still giggling like a little girl. Eric huffed, rolling her onto her back and hovering over her. "Now, how would you know what my happiness would taste like?" he asked tickling her. Luna squirmed, laughing hysterically and trying to pull Eric's hands way from her sides.

"Cause I know!" Luna laughed.

Eric paused, letting her breathe. "So, tell me what it tastes like?"

"Metallic-y." Luna panted.

"Really." he mocked.

"Yeah, warm and metallic-y."

"I can see the see the warm part, not the metallic-y bit."

"True, doesn't taste like that to you. Probably sweet, sticky and warm." Luna told him, her breathing evened out.

"Cinnamon rolls?" Eric asked, all serious.

"Have you ever had them?" Luna asked raising her eyebrow with an attitude.

"No, they weren't around when I could eat human food, I've heard a lot about them though. I'll have to get you one." Eric replied, a thoughtful expression on his face like he already made up his mind about getting her the pastry.

"Seems all the food you can't eat ties its self to me." Luna observed. "I'm surprised that I'm not an Oompa-Loompa yet."

Eric throw his head back laughing, "That won't happen, Luna. Not with my blood in you, it makes your Metabolism work harder. So, you'll stay at a healthy weight despite what I feed you." he explained.

"That's comforting." Luna rolled her eyes at him. "More reasons for you to feed me crazy things." Eric leaned down and kissed her on the lips, quieting her protests about the contents of her stomach.

He had a love of feeding Luna since he watched her take away the biggest pizza he'd ever seen in his life. It was Jay's real NY Pizza in downtown Shreveport. He'd taken her there after she'd begged him for 3 nights in a row too. Giving in, he took her to the stupid pizza joint, let her order and paid. By the time he finished paying and got to the booth she was sitting in, Luna had already put away 2 and half slices of the pizza. He'd sat there in utter shock, and purely turned on, watching this little petite, maybe 100lbs with all her clothes on soaking wet, girl wolf down an extra, extra large, 12 slice, double cheese pizza and not take a single sip of her large Dr. Pepper until it was all gone. All that took her maybe 35minutes to do. It was from that point Eric realized that she'd be perfect to help him with his food fetish and he was right.

"Talking about food," Eric said against her lips. He released his fangs, making Luna smile. "I'm rather hungry." Luna smiled slickly at him and turned her head to expose her neck to him. Eric rumbled with hunger and turned on as he sunk his fangs into her neck. Luna groaned, gripping his sides and pressing their chests together. She exhaled lightly, tilting her head back and to the side to expose her neck more to him. Eric licked at his fang marks on Luna's neck, lapping up the small trickle of blood coming out of them.

"I love you deeply, Eric." Luna whispered to him shivering.

Eric frowned at her, running his hands up and down her arms. "Are you cold or something?" he asked her.

"No, just a bit shaky is all." Luna answered as Eric covered her up.

"Okay, why don't you stay here and I'll go get you some tea." he suggested getting out of bed.

"Alright, Can I have my Vanilla tea?" Luna asked snuggling under the blankets.

Eric nodded going out the bedroom door. He flashed down the stairs to the kitchen, taking Luna's favorite cup out of the cabinet, getting the tea bag from the little jar they were stored in on the counter by the refrigerator and the honey from the pantry. Setting the full kettle on the stove to boil and setting the cup up from the ready, Eric leaned back against the sink as Godric walked into the kitchen, a glow about him that came from a healthy feed.

"Tea, Eric?" Godric smiled teasingly at his Viking.

"For Luna." Eric answered, pouring the boiling water into the cup and turning the stove off. "To see if it will help her shakes."

"Shakes?" The boy frowned. "What kind of shakes?"

Eric shrugged, "Like if she was cold, why?"

"Is she not cold?"

"No, she said she wasn't and the thermostat is up to 90 in the bedroom, she was pinkish color when I came down here." Eric explained, becoming concerned with the vibe he was getting off his Maker.

"When you take Luna her tea, may I take a small amount of her blood?" Godric asked. "Just to test."

"Why?" Eric demanded, slightly panicked.

Godric rubbed Eric's arm, reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing. But humor an old Vampire, Eric. If it is anything you will be the first to know, without a doubt, my Child."

Eric wanted to argue with Godric, demand that he tell him what he seemed to worried about and what it meant for Luna. But knowing that Godric would not tell him until he was sure and would command him to wait until other wise wasn't something he could tolerate, he couldn't tolerate it to start with. So, finishing up Luna's tea, he took it up to her, Godric following intently behind him. Luna was hidden under the blankets, her face red from the heat in the room and under the blankets covering her.

"Luna, tea." Eric whispered, pulling the blanket off her and wiping the sweat from her cheek.

Luna sat up and took the steaming cup from Eric and gulped some of it down, she looked at Godric, who was still standing in the bedroom door. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he came closer to her, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Luna, Can I have some of your blood?" He asked. "Less than a mouthful."

"Yeah, of course." Luna nodded, offering her wrist to him.

"No, I need it from your neck." Godric clarified.

Luna frowned at Eric, "För helvete, Eric." (_The fuck_)

"Humor him, Luna." Eric replied. "Please."

Sighing, Luna tilted her head to the side, hissing as Godric's fangs sank into the sensitive skin and muscle there. Godric let a good amount of Luna's blood into his mouth. Pulling back from her neck, he rolled the bit of blood around his tongue, letting his heightened senses break it down and analysis it. Everything about her blood seemed normal, it tasted fine, but there was a strange super underlying ting to it that frustrated Godric immensely. Getting up and going into the bathroom, he spit her blood out into the sink and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash.

"I never thought I'd be so offended by someone spitting my blood out of their mouth, but I am." Luna deadpanned.

"Why did you spit her blood out, Godric?" Eric asked, offended himself by the action.

"Her blood is bad." Godric frowned up at Eric.

"My blood is what?" Luna snapped up.

"He doesn't mean it like that, Luna. He means your sick." Eric explained.

"Very sick." Godric added.

"How bad?" Eric asked, freaking out inside, but staying calm on the outside for Luna's sake. "Not Hepatitis D?" his voice almost broke into a beg as the words passed his lips.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Its something she can get over completely. But no amount of our blood will cure it and we can't drink from her or it will get us sick. It's in the beginning stage, that's why she's shaky." Godric explained.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Luna yelled, shoving her way in between them. "What's wrong with me and how'd I get it?" she demanded.

"It's a rare illness humans get from feeding off Vampires. It only happens when a Vampire feeds off a human with bad blood, poisoned by drugs, diseases or something. They won't get what makes the blood bad from the person through the blood they drink from the Vampire, but they get a sort of...cold, I guess you can call it. It won't kill you, but you'll get very sick." Eric explained to her, wiping the sweat from her face again. "It's something that in impervious to Vampire blood and can make the Vampire just as sick if they ingest it."

Luna rolled her eyes and head, plopping down on the bed. "Great. What are the fucking symptoms to this?"

"Shakes, high fever, chills, body aches, extreme upset stomach, vomiting, headaches..." Godric began to explain to her.

"So, a cold from hell?" she growled. "How long does it last?"

"A few days to a week," Eric told her. "Maybe longer." Luna's shoulders and body slumped in despair.

"Lovely. But I have one question for the both of you." she eyed them with a sinisterness that frightened both of the hardened Vampires. "Which one of you gave it too me?" The two looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between them and Luna not missing a beat with her sinister expression aimed at them. They looked back to her and Godric gulped.

"It was me." he whispered. "Eric hasn't fed on another human since you and he got together. But I have. I'm so sorry, Luna." Luna growled deeply at him.

"And you made me apologize to him for making him cry in the tub!" She ranted. "Should get you back in the tub and dissolve your eyes out with soap."

"Now, Luna." Eric smiled, taking on his own sinister expression.

"I'm serious! I hate fucking being sick to start with." she bantered.

"Would you like me to something for him for you, my little human?" he asked, sensing a game afoot. Luna matched his sinister smile and Godric tried to sink himself. It was hard enough dealing with Eric when he got into one of these moods, but not to have Luna in one with him...

"Han är din." she smiled. (_He's yours_)

Eric grabbed Godric and tossed him on the bed, Godric landed on the bed in an _umph_. Luna twisted around on the bed and slid up to lay against the headboard. She licked her lips seeing Godric's frightened face as he recovered.

"Eric." she whispered not looking away from the ancient Vampire, stopping Eric cold in his steps. "Don't hurt him. I don't want a single mark on him, understand."

"Understood, Luna." Eric nodded, grabbing Godric by the ankle and sliding him closer. "Why don't we have a home style vacation?" he suggested, slipping his hand up Godric shirt and rubbed his tone belly, turning Godric on fully.

"What do you have in mind, love?" Luna asked, vibeing off Godric and Eric's energy.

"We go to the Hyatt get their best soundproof room and stay there for a few days." Eric said, raking his dull fingernails down Godric's stomach. "That way I can keep an eye on you in one room, while you're sick and I can punish Godric for getting you sick as well."

"And feed me." Luna added with sass.

Eric smiled, licking his lips at her, both getting really turned on as was Godric feeling their emotions through the bonds they share and seeing it all over their faces. Godric's fangs ran out, one fang going through his bottom lip. Eric looked down at his Maker, concern on his face as Godric retracted his fangs to release his impaled lip and watched the hole close instantly. He pulled his hand from under Godric's shirt and touched his lip where the hole had been, then kissed his lip tenderly, making Godric frown at him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when Eric pulled away.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me where the wound was, like a mother would her child with a scrapped elbow." Godric's frown softened some.

"I don't know, I just did." Eric said softly, looking away from his small Maker.

Godric reached up and comfortingly stroked Eric's cheek, soothing his confused Child. Feeling Eric's uncertainty about his continuing gentle nature and tenderness, a new feeling and experience for the Thousand year old Viking. He hasn't had such emotions since his human life and even then they were weak feelings as he rebelled against his father and mother, running wild as he pleased and not caring about anything else but himself. Eric hung his head, his forehead resting on Godric's tattooed shoulder.

"You're rubbing off on him, Luna." Godric whispered, running his fingers through Eric's short blond hair.

"I know," She answered, still sitting back against the headboard watching the two. "He's rubbing off on me."

"You're nothing like me." Eric growled picking up his head and looking at her.

"Not like that, Eric. She means in other ways." Godric answered, his fingers still in Eric's hair.

Eric sat up, fixing his shirt in nervous energy that's come over him. "Come on, get ready. We're leaving soon." he told them, leaving the room. Luna frowned as he left and looked at Godric.

"Is he okay?" she asked him.

"Yes," Godric smiled getting up. "He's not use to being gentle like he was being. But he'll get use to it, don't you worry." he told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	16. Sixteen

Godric and Eric sat in the bedroom of their hotel room, their sensitive hearing making their ears twitch as Luna throw up in the bathroom. She wouldn't allow Eric or Godric into the bathroom to comfort her as she vomited because she didn't want them to watch her like hawk as she did, then realize that watching her throw up had turned into one of their other off the wall fetishes with her. Even though both assured her through words and bond, they wouldn't do such a thing, she still didn't allow them to be with her. So, they were reduced to sitting on the end of the bed together, listening and wishing they could help.

"Maybe I should go in there anyway." Eric said getting up.

"No, Eric. Luna doesn't want you in there, so leave her be." Godric said pulling Eric back down on the bed. "If she needs us, we'll know."

Eric sulked crossing his arms, "This isn't fair, Godric. There has to be something we can do for her."

"Get me an anti nausea pill." Luna answered him coming back into the bedroom.

Eric popped up and looked her over. Her eyes were red and watery, face bright red with flush and her breathing was slightly jerky. He pulled her against his cool chest as she wiped her eyes. He felt her burning forehead as it rested on his collarbone.

"You've got a fever." he said, pressing his hand to her forehead.

"I'm sick, what do you expect?" Luna grumbled.

"No need to be grumpy, Luna." Eric told her. "I'll call one of my underlings to go to the store and get you cold medicine and something to keep you from throwing up." Luna nodded, letting him go and crawling into the comfy bed.

"Is there anything we can do for you until then?" Godric asked.

An evil smile spread across Luna's face as she peeked at them over the downy duvet, "Yeah, there is." she whispered.

"What is it, Luna?" Eric asked.

"Slap Godric in the back of the head for me, would ya." she giggled.

Eric smiled and obligated her, popping Godric on the back of the head carefully. "Better?" he asked as Godric rubbed the back of his head.

"A little." Luna answered, closing her eyes.

The two Vampires stood there looking down at the sick human in the bed, guilt all over their faces for getting her sick like they did and never thinking in their lives, in the thousands of years they've lived, that they'd feel bad about something they did to a human, a creature that was suppose to be their prey, their food source and their enemy. But the more they realized, none of that applied to Luna. Yeah, she was human and they were suppose to feed from her, but she posed no threat to them like an ant didn't pose one to the elephant. In reality, it was them that posed the threat to her, but she didn't seem to care as much as they did. All she cared about was being with them and being happy only the way being with them could give her.

"We're lucky." Eric whispered. "To have such an incredible human like Luna with us, Godric."

The boy Vampire nodded agreeing with his Child, "We are. Very much so. I wish the rest of the world could have a life like this. A life were Humans and Vampires live in such harmony with each other its like world peace in a bottle." Eric nodded agreeing with him.

"Indeed." he whispered, crawling into bed with Luna and holding her close. Godric laid behind Eric and made lazy patterns on his massive shoulder blade with the small fingertips.


	17. Seventeen

"You have to take it, Luna." Eric said, holding a little measuring cup of medicine in three of his fingers, staring down at Luna, who was hiding under the blankets.

"No," she groaned from the blankets. "I'd rather suffer."

"But..."

"Eric, leave her. She'll take it when she's suffered enough." Godric told him from the window.

Groaning, Eric set the medicine on the bedside table and laid his hand on Luna's growling tummy and pulling the blankets from her face. He smiled seeing her tired and sick grumpy face, if it could kill him, he'd disintegrate. Luna turned her head away from him and looked passed Godric to the dark night sky, sighing lightly.

"You wanna try and eat?" Eric asked, softly. "Promise I won't feed you." he smiled playfully.

Luna smiled, rolling her eyes at him, "You can, if you want. I can't let you feed off me, so why deny your other fetish of feeding me. I'm hungry anyway." Eric nodded and picked up the room phone to order room service.

A few minutes later, Godric flashed to the hotel room door and opened it as the room service boy knocked, he stepped aside and let the boy push the trolley of food into the room. Eric pulled out his wallet from his pocket and gave the boy a 20 buck tip. The service boy beamed taking the bill from Eric and tucked it into his front pocket.

"If you need anything else, sir, please just ask for Hunter and I'll be here in a beat." he beamed at Eric and Godric like a dufus.

"We'll be sure of it." Godric smiled, letting the door close as Hunter left. "Are you sure she can eat all this being sick?" he asked, looking up at Eric with unbelieving.

Eric smiled, nodding. "Oh, yeah or make a creator size dent in it." he said.

"Okay." Godric shrugged pushing the trolley closer to the bed.

"Assume the position." Eric ordered Luna.

"You assume yours first, mister." Luna snapped back, sitting up.

"In a second." Eric told her piling pillows up behind her against the headboard for her to sit up against.

Luna sat back against the pillows, her arms by her sides and hands tucked under a bit, so she wasn't tempted to use her hands as Eric fed her. Eric pulled the blankets down to just over her legs from the knees down to keep the blankets clean and her still a bit warm in the cold room. When he was done, he stripped off his shirt to his gray wife beater, toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks and got out of his jeans, leaving on the wife beater and his boxer briefs. Eric sat on the edge of the bed beside her and in front of the trolley. Godric sat in a chair on the other side of the trolley, his knees pulled up to his bare chest and chin resting atop his them watching the two carefully.

"I want a piece of the Orange Chicken first." Luna said, eying her favorite Asian food.

"Let's start with something lite, then go to heavier food." Eric suggested. "Don't want to over load your stomach at the start." He picked up some Canapés and place some cheese on it. "Here, try this." he told her holding it out to her. She leaned forward and took the piece of food from his fingers, eyes closing briefly at the explosion of flavor in her mouth. A gulp filled the room from both Vampires watching her chew, savor and swallow the food, their eyes wide-ish and mouths ajar a fraction. An impish grin on Luna's face and playful sparkle in her eyes as she looked at them and their expressions.

"How about a sip of that Long Tail?" she whispered, nudging Eric with her knee.

Not taking his eyes off her, Eric grabbed the empty glass on the second rack of the trolley, popped open the Long Tail Coffee stout and filled it a 5th of the way, then held it to Luna's lips. He tipped the glass up a bit for her to get the last sip of the stout and set it on the bedside table. Leaning forward and looking over the food, he picked some Tiger melon and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmmm." Luna hummed, still chewing. "This is good. What is it?" she asked, covering her mouth with her hand as she swallowed.

"It's Tiger melon." Eric told her, giving her another chunk. "It's Turkish."

"I like it a lot." Luna nodded, agreeing with herself. "Fork over a piece of Watermelon, please?"

"Of course." Eric concurred feeding her the juicy melon. "I think we can try something a little more heavy." he said taking a fork and getting a piece of crunchy Orange sauce covered Chicken and letting Luna eat it.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Luna said before taking the meat off the fork. Eric smiled and looked at Godric, who was still sitting in the chair in the same position and looking intensely innocent as he watched Luna chew and swallow. Eric could see his Maker's throat mock the same motion of swallowing as Luna's, while she did, it turned Eric on.

"Why don't you feed her something, Godric." He suggested, a sly smile on his face.

Godric's head jerked to Eric's. He looked startled to hear Eric talk to him and suggested such a thing. He never thought his Child would allow him to intervene in such a thing like feeding Luna. Eric loved watching and feeding humans more than he loved being a Vampire, the only thing above that was his love of Luna and Godric. He slowly unfolded himself and stood, he panned his eyes over the display of food before him, considering his options to feed the girl watching him like a hawk, just like Eric. Godric chewed on the inside of his bottom lip, unsure what to give her. He didn't know really what she liked to eat and he didn't want to feed her what she's already eaten.

"She'll eat anything, Godric and I mean _anything_." Eric told him and laughed seeing Luna blush bright red.

Nodding, Godric decided on a slice of seared duck with chutney. Luna's eyes went wide with hunger as he picked it up, her stomach rumbled with need of it as he sat down beside her and Eric. But, Godric hesitated.

"Don't tease her." Eric said, kissing Godric's neck.

"I'm not." Godric answered, slowly holding out the duck.

Everything seemed to slow down on Godric and Luna as she leaned forward and took the duck slice from him and rest back against the pillows to chew it. Godric's eyes glued to her as she eat it and Eric's glued to both of them, realizing that this could be a lot fucking hotter if Godric was in bed with Luna to watch her eat closer. He ran his hand up Godric's back, kissing his shoulder and neck again, bringing Godric out of his daze. He nodded, giving Godric permission to feed Luna more as he nuzzled his neck some. Godric fed her more of the duck, half of the Milanese cutlet, a Cajun chicken breast, Breaded White Fish and some California Uramaki.

"Okay, let's wash that all down." Eric said, pouring a glass of Young's double chocolate stout and handing it to Luna.

"Why do you only give me stouts?" Luna asked between gulps. "Where's the vodka?"

"I'm not giving you vodka, Luna. Too much alcohol percentage." Eric shook his head.

"Why not?" Luna ranted. "The only reason you don't like me drinking heavy stuff is cause you feed off me and alcohol thins the blood and your ass can get drunk off it." She giggled thinking about Eric getting drunk off her blood because it was tainted with alcohol. "But you can't drink from me cause I'm sick, so pass the Vodka, Northman."

"She is right, you know." Godric chimed in, looking back at Eric.

"You're only agreeing because you feel bad about getting her sick." Eric snapped. "And that's what you are. Sick. You don't need to be drunk and sick, Luna."

"But at least I can sleep the drunk part off, _Eric_." She shot back, slamming the glass down on the bed stand, by the first one.

"It's still no." Eric told her, calmly, taking a Tako sushi roll from the plate of others and feeding it too her, more to shut her up about the Vodka. Luna narrowed her eyes at him, eating the roll.

"Then give me some of the Bacardi Rum Balls." she piped up again, when she finished.

"Fine." Eric agreed, giving one to Godric and one for himself. "You first, Godric." he said, looking at the powder sugar covered, Bacardi Rum soaked cake ball in his hand. Godric nodded and happily fed the ball to her, making her eat it in two bites. Eric just popped the whole thing into her mouth. As she finished it, she sat up and kissed him, making his fangs come out. To farther tease him with what he couldn't have, she licked his fangs, leaving him tasting her and the Bacardi Rum Balls in his mouth and nothing, but that to show for it.

"Get me the Vodka, Eric." she threatened him lightly, kissing and licking his fangs again.

"No." he exhaled.

Luna shoved Eric in the shoulders and dropped back in the pillows, amusing Godric. "Oh, order it for her, Eric." he said smiling at her.

"I don't wa..."

"As your maker, Eric, I command you too."

Luna's mouth dropped open and eyes almost rolled out as Godric evoked his Maker command on Eric, forcing him to get the clear alcohol for her. It was clear that Eric was just as stunned as she was, as he got up to grab the room phone and order a bottle of Svedka Vodka. Eric plopped back down on the bed, wrapping his arm under Godric's arms and around his upper chest in near bone crushing strength, jerked his head to the side and sank his fangs into his neck as deeply as he possibly could. Luna gasped frightened by Eric's action, pulling her feet up and pushing back against the headboard and pillow, her lower lip trembled. Godric reached up with one hand, watching Luna and pried Eric off his neck.

"Look at your human, Eric." he scolded his Child. "Your lack of control with your anger of me commanding you as frightened her." Eric blinked away his anger, looking up at Luna and feeling the overwhelming sense of fear coming off of her.

"Luna, it's okay." he whispered. "I didn't harm him." he said, scooting closer to her as Godric rose to go back to his original seat. Eric gently gripped Luna's ankles and pulled her legs away from her chest, then caressed her cheek. "It's okay." he whispered to her again. Luna remained quiet, a million thoughts running through her head as she watched him get up for Hunter, who came with the Vodka, tip him and sit back down. She watched him fill a 60mL double shot glass with the strong clear liquid and hand it to her.

"You only get one, when I think you deserve it." he told her as she throw it back.

"Well, this will be the only one I get." Luna joked giving the shot glass back to him.

"No, if you eat what I give you without a problem and behave, I'll give you one then." Eric told her, capping the Svedka.

"How many things of yours do I have to eat for a shot?" she asked.

"Three a shot, six for a double." Eric answered, mauling over the food.

"Bring it then, Viking." Luna smiled, pressing her foot to his side, teasing him. Eric smiled and squirmed away from her foot as he picked up a cheesy red-pepper rösti.

"Here." he said holding a the full fork to her, a secret smile on his face as she ate it. "Good?" he asked her as she swallowed hard.

"That was mean, Eric." she whispered, keeping her cool.

"Why so, baby?" he asked trying to provoke her.

"There's broccoli in that." Luna said, not falling for it.

"Oh." Eric said, looking back at the food he'd given her, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Was there? Well, I guess I was suppose to know when the menu said, cheesy broccoli and red-pepper rösti." he shrugged. "All well, you already swallowed it." Godric giggled amused with the play act. Luna shook her head.

"What's next?"

"Beef Wellington." he said, picking up the plate and fork. "The whole thing."

Eric fed Luna the Beef Wellington bite by bite and Luna enjoyed every bit of it, she loved Beef Wellington. When it was gone, he gave some Cranberry juice and fed her the last cut of the Beef Wellington. Eric paused from feeding her when it was all gone.

"You wanna go for the double?"

"Do you have to ask me that?" Luna answered back.

Eric laughed, shaking his head, then fed her two things of 15 BBQ nuggets, Shrimp Risotto, Vegetables Egg rolls and stopped when she finished the last egg roll. He poured her another double shot of Vodka and continued on feeding her.

"I'm rather impressed and worried about her eating quantity." Godric said as Eric fed Luna some White Fish cutlet. "It's not really healthy for a girl her age and height."

"What, you a doctor?" Luna snapped.

"Count restarts, Luna." Eric said, popping her on the thigh, softly.

"What?" Luna snapped back, wide eyed. "Why?"

"You snapped at Godric and now me. You lose you next shot. Now if you want you next shot of Vodka you have to eat 12 things and finish all what's left for the double." he told her, smiling as her face went wide. There was still a good spot of food left despite all she ate.

"That's not cool, Eric." Luna complained.

"Do you want it at all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I'll make it so you have to eat all this and a whole other trolley of food to get a whiff of it. Try me! Keep giving me that look and, please, fucking try me." Eric warned. Luna crossed her arms and sulked at him. "What I thought." Eric said, irritated and triumphant.

Luna ate_all_ of the food left off the trolley, except three brownies and a slice of Chocolate Fudge cake, which she was working on. But by that time, Eric was so impressed that she actually did it, he let her down all the Mackeson Milk Stout in one go and gave her two double shots of Vodka, she was super drunk by then, giggling and not making sense at all. Eric was actually finding it quite amusing as Godric set the trolley out into the hallway.

"I have to remember to give her some Vodka...sometimes. She's kinda cuter when she's drunk. But I don't want her this way all the time." Eric said as Godric came back inside.

Luna sat up, fisting the neck of Eric's wife beater in her hand and pulling herself up into his face. "Are you telling me you only find me 'cute', when I'm drunk?" she mumbled, passed capable sober words.

"No, baby. You're not cute, your beautiful. But a cute drunk." Eric told her, kissing her forehead.

"That makes snow sense." Luna said, loosing balance as Eric kissed her.

Eric laughed, steadying her with his hands on her hips and trying to get her to met his eyes, but it didn't seem to work in her current state. "It's alright, Luna. I understand what it means and that's what matters." he told her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Make love to Godric." she blurted out falling back against the bed.

"What?" Both Vampires said, surprised.

"You heard me, you're both Vamps, that means good hearing. Say it with me, good...hearing." she laughed, looking up at the ceiling dizzy. "I want you." she pointed at Eric or in the direction of one of the many Eric's she was seeing. "to make love," she pointed at Godric. " to Godric."

"You want me and Godric to fuck?" Eric asked, clearing up her words.

"No, you silly fanger, I want you to make love to him." Luna said, kicking him. "You know, like you do with me and I wanna watch."

"You're drunk, Luna." Eric said.

"No, duh, fish face." Eric frowned at her. "He's watched us, you've watch me and him, now I wanna watch you two. It's only fair." she said sitting up on her elbows. "I'm more than sure you guys have before I was even born."

"That's not the point, Luna."

"Either do it or I'ma puke up all that food and drink you gave me. All over the two of you and not let you bathe any of us, you filthy Vamper." Eric softly gripped Luna under the jaw and put his face near hers.

"Do not call me names, Luna."

"Then do what I want you too, Eric." she whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. "You asked what else is there was you could do for me, you can do Godric. You want me happy, that'll make me happy. Now, either you're so mad at me it made you hard or you like the idea and just want to upset me farther." A sly and devilish smile came across her face and she sobered up instantly, tilting her head up and licking his lips. Eric looked back at Godric, who was turned on and hard himself, sitting on the very edge of his chair. He quickly gave Godric a eyebrow raise and Godric gave it back to him. Eric let Luna go and sat back as Godric stood up.

"As you wish, Luna." Godric said as Eric grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him between his long legs. Luna shifted to the edge of the bed behind them, watching as Eric slid his hands from Godric's hips to his ass, then down the back of his thighs. Godric shivered, rolling his eyes shut as Eric touched him, coming back around and popping open the button his jeans and slowly unzipped the zipper. Luna bit her lip and sighed slowly, Eric looked back at her and smiled at her, gripping the sides of Godric's jeans and giving them a good tug. They pooled at Godric's ankles and Eric moved to his shirt, pulling it over Godric's head and trailing kisses over his shoulder, collarbone and chest. He paused, pressing a tender kiss above the elastic of Godric's tight briefs. The Ancient Vampire balled his hands and dropped his head back, a low animal growl passing his pink lips. Both Vampires paused and looked at Luna, as a loud thump came from behind them, they smiled as she sat back up on the bed.

"You okay?" Eric smiled, turning his attention back to Godric.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luna answered, eying their movements like a hungry vulture.

Eric nodded, letting his dull fingernails softly scrape against Godric's sensitive and pale skin as he pulled off his briefs. Killer slow. Luna licked her lips looking over Godric's tone, but teenage frozen, tattooed body. She'd never really paid attention to it, but from what she saw she was pretty impressed by. He wasn't Eric though. Not by a long shot.

"What do you want me to do with him now, Luna?" Eric asked, not taking his eyes off Godric's.

"What do you usually do with me, before we do it?" She answered with a question.

Eric smiled at Godric excitedly. Standing up and turning Godric by the shoulders, Eric ushered him into the bathroom. "Bath time, my sweet Maker." he purred, plugging up the tub and turning the hot water on full blast.

"Are you going to get in with him or you just going to watch?" Eric asked, pulling out a towel for when Godric got out.

Luna was sitting on the counter of the sink next to the tub, so she'd have a great view of watching Eric bathe and play with Godric in the tub. "No, I'm going to watch. I've never watched you bathe someone from outside the tub before, should be an exciting new perspective of you two from here." she answered, drumming the back of her bare heels against the cabinet doors, a sweet and child-like smile on her face as she looked up at Eric.

"Okay." he smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Eric knelt by the tub, wet and soapy terry cloth in his hand and inches from Godric's skin before Luna stopped him suddenly. "Wait!" she yelled, getting a wide eyed look from the two.

"What, Luna."

"You're gunna your tank wet." Luna said seriously. "Godric splashes in the tub."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Eric dropped the cloth in the tub and pulled off his wife beater and throw it in Luna's face. She giggled catching it and inhaling Eric's scent before folding it long ways and laying it in her lap. Eric grabbed the cloth again and Luna gave him the okay to bathe Godric. Luna watched Eric take attention to every centimeter of Godric's body and skin, not leaving any part un-soaped. He carefully, but skillfully, washed all of Godric. From high on his neck, behind his ears to in between his toes and sneakily between his legs. Laying the dripping cloth on the edge of the tub, Eric placed a flat hand on Godric's chest and one flat in the center of his shoulder blades. He moved Godric forward until Godric's knees almost touched the front edge of the tub and his chest, then laid him back to rinse all the soap off him and wet his hair in one shot and pulled him back up again. Luna handed Eric a dry cloth and he used it to dry Godric's face off. Getting up from kneeling, Eric went back into their room and came back with the shampoo that he used at home, it was his favorite to use on Godric, he used a different one on Luna. Godric's shampoo was Mint scented, it made his hair cool to smell and softy and shiny, in a acceptable 2,000 year old Vampire way, not a 14 year old human girl way. That make Luna hate it.

Eric squeezed a good amount of the shampoo in his hand, set the bottle aside, spread the shampoo evenly between his hands and then worked it into Godric's short chocolate brown hair. Godric moaned in contentment as Eric messaged his scalp, working the shampoo in. Luna got down off the counter and sat on the floor in front of the tub, leaning her shoulder against Eric's side, he looked at her over his muscly arm and smiled softly at her. He was in one of his moments of utter bliss from bringing happiness to his two most loved people in the world.

Finishing Godric's hair, Eric repeated to rinse it like he had his body, scooting him forward and immersed him in the water. Wiping Godric's face with the dry cloth again, he pulled the plug and let Godric get out. As Godric did get out, he playful splashed Luna with his foot, making her laugh.

"Jerk." she smiled getting up off the tile floor.

Eric chuckled at them as he toweled Godric good and well. Tossing the towel over the shower rod, Eric scooped Godric up into his arms, smiling at his Maker and carrying him back into the bedroom and softly laying him down on the bed, he kissed the center of Godric chest, running his fingers through his wet hair. Eric stepped away from Godric, making him pout. He went into one of his bags and took out milk and honey scented lotion from the side pocket and stopped to frown at Luna, who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Go lay on the other side of the bed." He told her, motioning to the bed with his head. "We'll only be using the left side." Luna nodded and did as he told her.

Satisfied, Eric went back to Godric, who shifted on the bed in a way so his legs from the knees down hung of the side. Eric stood between his legs, putting lotion on his hands, then rubbing them and the lotion into the skin of Godric's chest, shoulders and neck, then moved to his belly, thighs and knees to his arms. He picked up one of Godric's legs and rested his foot on his thigh, working in more lotion into his calves and feet, then did the same with the other legs. Gripping Godric by an elbow, Eric flipped Godric over onto his stomach lotioning the back of his shoulders, neck, back, butt and thighs. When Eric was done, he throw the lotion on top of his bag, flipped Godric back over on his back, stripped off his boxer briefs, leaving Luna with the only one in the room clothed in any way and wrapped Godric's legs around his V defined hips. Luna shifted to her side next to them as Godric pulled Eric down to him for a deep and tongue filled kiss. They moved so they both laid parallel with the bed and Luna. Godric's legs still tightly wrapped around Eric's hips as Eric pinned Godric's wrists to the sides of Godric's heads. He could be so much rougher to Godric than he could Luna, something he enjoyed when it came to Godric, it was his show of dominance in the relationship, though it never lasted long. Just until Godric turned them around so he was on top and he was in the motion in doing so, but Luna stopped him.

"No." it came out quietly. But the force and anger that came with it was clear as the moon on a summer's night. Godric looked at Luna, frightened and taken back.

"You want him to top me?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah, you can switch later." she told him, running her fingers down his side. "Habeat sibi tempus." Luna said, knowing that Eric didn't know Latin, but she and Godric did. Godric knew it better than her, but he still knew what she was saying. (_Let him have his moment_)

Godric smiled at her, "Tantum semel tantum vos." he replied. (_Only this once and only for you_)

"That's not nice you two." Eric interrupted them. "Speaking a language I don't know."

"Det finns inget att oroa sig, kärlek." Luna smiled, kissing his cheek. (_There's nothing to worry about, love_)

"Det är bättre att inte vara, din lilla snorunge." He narrowed his eyes at her, pulling his hips back and positioning himself at Godric's entry. (_There better not be, you little brat_)

"Det finns inte, mitt barn. Jag lovar dig som din skapare." Godric assured him, his blood rushing as he felt Eric position himself to enter. (_There's not, my Child. I promise you as your Maker_)

"Bra." Eric snapped, pushing into Godric slowly. (_Good_)

Godric murmured and moaned, his body shivering with anticipation. It been so long since Eric had entered him in such a way, gentle and slow, ever so tenderly kissing his lips as Godric's body tightened around him. Godric had a curse that not many other Vampires had, by luck he considered. Godric was turned before he ever lost his innocence, so his body was forever tight and intact like a new virgin. No matter how many times he was entered in his 2,000 years of life. It had taken Eric several sessions of intercourse to break out of the habit of being utterly sweet-tempered with him. But now with Luna watching and Eric having to be delicate with her, its turned him back into the sweet-tempered lover he had over a thousand years go. He gripped Eric's biceps arching his head and back up against him as he settled on to his sweet spot.

Luna marveled at the sight before her. Marveled at how careful Eric was with Godric, at the expression on Godric's face as he pushed up against Eric's chest, of the tenderness on Eric's face as Godric does so. She listened to Eric softly hush Godric as he pulled back and pushed into him again. She rolled her head back, feeling their sudden swarm of feelings and emotions to her like a flooded and broken dam, biting her lip as she exhaled lightly.

"Fuck." she whimpered, listening to Eric speed up and the sound of skin connecting with skin like the clap of thunder, the moans and grunts passing their lips as Eric put his hand behind Godric's head and made him look him in the eyes. Both their eyes wide, animalistic and hungry. Godric tilted his head down, his forehead resting on Eric's as a flash of evil came over his face. He was fighting the urge to top Eric and take him himself. Seeing this Eric growled running his tongue against the side of his cheek and inside his bottom lip. He kissed Godric's forehead before it dropped back to the pillow, blood was trickling down Godric's hands from his nails as they dug into to Eric's arms. The sharp click of fangs came amidst the thundering sound of skin, Eric bared is long fangs at his Maker and in a blur had them sunk into Godric's shoulder. Godric groaned loudly tossing his head to the side and wrapping his arms around Eric's neck, timing his boyish body with Eric's quick and deep thrusts.

"Yes, Eric." he moaned, messing up Eric's medium length blond hair.

"Godric." Eric moaned back kissing Godric's hands as they came out of his hair and to his cheeks. Luna gulped hearing Eric say Godric's name, deepening his Swedish accent as he did.

Luna's body tensed with Eric's, feeling the intensity of his release as he muffled it into Godric's neck. Godric loosened his legs from around Eric's hips as Eric laid on top of him, he soothed his fingers through his hair and kissing Eric's temple.

"You did beautifully, my Child." he commented.

"Nothing less." Eric answered.

"May I now, Luna?" Godric asked the panting human beside them. "Or can you take no more?" he smiled at her.

"Take him." Luna panted, laying on her back.

"Thank you." Godric smiled and with great ease flipped himself and Eric over. Setting on his knees and back on his heels, Godric took the back of Eric's strong, long legs in his hands and pulled Eric so his upper thighs rested on top of his thighs, lining himself perfectly with Eric.

"Oh lordy." Luna panted, an excited smile on her face and eyes wide with wander. Eric laughed at her and Godric entered him and leaned forward. Eric wrapped one arm around Godric as he laid his head on Eric's chest and rhythmically rocked into him.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Eric taunted her, feathering his fingers through her hair.

"Never thought I'd witness this." Luna replied, rolling her head into his touch.

"Never thought you'd see me..."

"Under someone, not just Godric, anyone for the matter." Luna said looked back up at him.

Eric smiled at her, his chest tensing suddenly and hissing as Godric hit the right spot. He looked down his chest at Godric, finding him resting his chin on his chest and looking up at him. His eyes popped back to Luna as she moved up, laying on her belly next him, her face inches from his. Luna's eyes were softy, deep and innocent looking like a child that had just woken up from a peaceful nap. She leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as Godric roared with release and Eric groaned in pain as he sunk his fangs in the soft skin of his belly.

"I love the both of you." Luna said, pulling away from Eric. "Thank you for this." she said.

"Makes being sick not suck." Godric replied, sitting up between Eric's legs.

"Though you should still take your medicine." Eric said looking at the forgotten medicine on the nightstand.

"But I did." Luna said, walking her fingers up Eric's chest. "You two gave it to me."

Eric was instantly hard again, "You're so lucky I can't make love to you right now, Luna."

"No, I'm not." Luna laughed. Eric and Godric laughed with her.

"We've eaten, bathed and made love the night way, my Children." Godric said, getting up and drawing the curtains as the sun blocking blinds rolled down. "We must sleep, now." he told them crawling into bed with them.

"Yes, we must." Eric agreed pulled the covers over them. Godric curled his back against Eric's side and Luna rested her head on his shoulder and laid a hand over his waist. "Good Morning, my loves." he yawned.

"Good Morning." Luna yawned back. Godric moaned his good morning and they were all out as the sun peeked over the horizon.


	18. Eighteen

"Eric?" Luna whispered from the Vampire's chest.

"What, Luna?" He replied back, feathering his fingers up and down her arm.

Luna sniffled, her nose was stuffy and runny from being sick. "Will you ever turn me?" Eric's hand stopped and went to lift her head so she looked him in serious blue eyes.

"No." he told her simply. "And if I ever do it won't be for a long time."

"But why?" Luna asked, frowning. "Why not for a long time?"

"Because I want you to live some of your human life first." Eric explained. "I want you to finish school, enjoy it before it ends."

"But I don't want to wait that long, Eric."

"Little human, it's not as easy or as fun as you may think, being a Vampire." Eric sighed. "It's a big responsibility that can't be changed once its done. You'll never see the sun again, never be able to taste, eat or drink human foods again. You will outlast all of your family, watch them grow old and die as you live and never age. Could you do that?" he asked her. "Could you leave all that behind just to be with me for eternity?"

"Yes." Luna nodded, without hesitation. "That's why I fucking asked. I've been thinking about it ever since you drank from me the first time."

Eric paused, his eyes going far off as he thought about the first time he ever fed off Luna. A soft smile twitched at the corners of his lips as his mind went back to that night.

_Luna had spent her mid-winter break with Eric in Shreveport. It was the night before she had to drive back to Jonesboro to make it to school on time. Eric and her had just finished making love and showering. He was wiping the towel across her back when his fangs suddenly came out involuntarily. He dropped the towel and stepped back from Luna. The sight and thought of his fangs still made her a bit jumpy and he didn't want to ruin their last night together for another week. Luna turned around and looked at him confused._

"_What?" she asked._

"_My fangs." Eric told her, clicking them back in. "I'm sorry."_

_She giggled softly, hugging him. Eric wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers and rocked slowly side to side. He loved holding her close to him, feeling her heart thrum against him in a smooth and easy rhythm. It had become his most loved feeling and prized sound of his life. Luna shifted and looked up at him._

"_Eric."_

"_Luna."_

"_Will you feed from me?" she asked, straight out._

_The Viking blinked at her, a bit startled by her request. "Is that what you want?" he asked. "You'll be bound to me forever."_

"_I'm sure." Luna nodded. "I want to be with you. Bound to you."_

"_Then I will." he said, picking her up and taking her back to bed._

_Eric laid her down, leaning over her and running out his fangs again. Luna flinched ever so slightly as she starred up at them. Raising her hand, she touched Eric's fangs with the pads of her index and middle fingers. A smile came on her face as she touched them, fascinated by them. Kissing the tips of her fingers, Eric moved to her bare thigh, kissing the inside of it in a few spots, then sunk his fangs into the soft and sensitive flesh there. Luna groaned as the searing pain and deep throb of the bite set in frying ever nerve ending in her body._

"_Shit." she cursed, tensing the muscles in her legs._

_Eric continued to drink from her and messaging her knee as he did to help her relax. When he finished blood was smeared on his lips and chin. The bite marks on her thigh bled, bloodying the satin sheets beneath her._

"_This is what you taste like." Eric said, kissing her and dribbling some of her blood into her mouth._

"_I taste awful." Luna grimaced. Eric laughed, wiping the blood off her cheek as she spit it up._

"_Here, this will taste so much better." he told her, biting into his wrist and offering it to her. "It'll also strengthen our bond and heal the bite marks on your thigh." Eric explained as Luna fed off his blood. He smiled giddy, feeling her emotions settle and burrow themselves inside of him, where they were to stay for the rest of their lives, apart or together. He raised his eyebrows in surprising shock, watching Luna greedily feed from him._

"_That's enough," he told her pulling his wrist away. "I don't wanna cook you."_

"_Your blood tastes a million times better than mine." Luna panted, hot and bothered again._

"_Oh, I know. Thank you." Eric said cocky. Turned on by her looking up at him, moaning and biting her lip. Need all in her face, body and pumping through their bond._

"_Can we do it one more time before I leave and you go in your cubby?" she said. She gave him really no choice in the matter, rubbing her knee up and down the inside of his thighs._

"_Sure, Luna." Eric smiled. "Anything for my human." Luna tossed her head back a wild smile on her face._

"_Oh yeah." she moaned._

"Eric!" Luna's voice came in. "Eric? Earth to Eric, over. You there, my Viking lover?" she patted him on the cheek trying to get him to focus again.

Eric blinked, frowned and looked up at her. He had totally lost himself in the memory and forgot the present conversation they were having.

"Sorry, I was thinking." he apologized. "I'll make you a deal. I'll apprentice you. I'll teach you everything a Vampire needs to know, I will treat you like my Child. The whole nine and if you survive, after it all, if you still want to be with me and for me to turn you, I'll do it. How's that sound?"

Luna sat up, holding her hand out to him. "It's a deal, Mr. Northman." she said in a professional voice as they shook on it.

"What's a deal?" Godric asked, walking in. He was returning from a feed.

"I'm going to apprentice Luna." Eric told his Maker. "To become a Vampire, so she can be with me always."

"Are you sure about this, Luna?" Godric frowned, concerned by the situation.

"You have no idea how sure I am, Godric." Luna told him.

"Alright then." Godric nodded. "You have my acceptance."

Luna launched herself into Godric's arms, hugging him tightly. Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head at them. "What have I created?" he mumbled to himself. Luna giggled, hugging him next.

"A monster." she whispered to him, playfully. "A full blown monster."


End file.
